Dead Or Alive 5 : High School of the wealthy!
by MegurineLukaDesuChan
Summary: Kasumi. A girl that has been bullied actually can woo people just with dress sense , Phase 4 and Ryu have a fight and break up? Ryu goes after Kasumi? Phase 4 falls in love with a secret Prince Asena! All will be revealed in later times... (Phase 4 is Alpha 152 since there's no name slot for her)
1. Beginings

**Dead Or Alive 5 : High school of the wealthy!**

 **Hey there guys , been a while right? Well I have been lazy and that but here is a 2nd/3rd DOA Fanfic and Phase 4 is good! Obviously this is a Kasumi X Ryu Fanfic but there are hints of Ayane X Eliot , Eliot X Marie Rose , Phase 4 X Ryu , Tina X Zack , Rig X Christie , Bayman X Helena , Honoka X Dylan(emo/gothic like OC) Phase 4 X Asena (Prince OC who just wants to be normal) and there is a lot of (these one's are obvious) Hayate X Hitomi & Jann Lee X Leifang!**

 **This is set in an alternate universe so yah (Also Phase 4 is adopted & is mostly in her gym class btw)**

 **all in their school uniforms , but the ones in their cheerleader uniforms the most are Helena , Christie , Lisa , Tina and Marie Rose.**

 **Enjoy! Oh and Kasumi has her new hairstyle from DOA5LR , as does Ayane (single ponytail) , Hitomi , Leifang , Kokoro , Helena , Mila , Christie and Momiji (after the like 2nd year , starting 3rd year in Chapter 20 , probably year 2 will be the longest)**

My name is Kasumi... I go to this stuck up prep school that has some "assholic beings" as I call them. I have around four girl friends other than my family but Phase 4 is really the only family I can call a friend. So there's Hitomi , the most nicest girl in the school who is so good at karate that she could match my ninjistu! There's Leifang , the richest one out of all of us but she is not a snobby bitch like Helena turned out to be. Honoka , my younger cousin , is the one that I'm the closest to out of all my friends my bust size is only an inch smaller than hers but none knows because of my school shirt but I don't mind. The last is Momiji , she is Ryu's sister and has stayed single because of her over protective brother , who I have a crush on (TeeHee!) and she acts like a bigger sister to be honest.

The last two male friends are Ryu and Zack , Ryu , obviously who is errr... (Phase 4 is behind me so) the guy who goes out with Phase 4 and is a long time family friend also my crush. Zack is the goofball of the group so yeah (I don't really know Dylan and Eliot that well so yeah I can't really call them friends...)

Kasumi xxx

I giggled to myself , that was half a year ago. I did get to know Dylan and Eliot they're nice guys and I hope they treat my family right. Even though Honoka is that bastard Raidou's daughter , she is nothing like him so we welcomed Ayanes sister and Honokas grandmother with open arms. But their backstory is too terible to go into details

"so..." said a voice that was like mine but deeper "reminiscing into the past are we?"

"Yeah..." I replied to my clone/adopted sister "but things have changed have they , Phase 4?"

"Yes , they have..." she replied lying next to me "We even played with my boyfriends peanut sized brain"

"That was the funniest prank I ever pulled! Thank god we look alike!" I laughed with Phase 4 at the memory which was only 3 weeks ago

"If we didn't I don't think we would have pulled it off" Phase 4 said between laughs "that expression he had is my favourite out of all of them!"

we continued laughing and looked at the video of that day that Ayane filmed. It was even more hilarious than before

"Oh God not again" said a violet haired girl "I really don't see how that's still funny"

"Come on Ayane!" said Phase 4 in mock hurt "you need to live a little!"

"I do but when I live it's at the spa with Honoka." she stated in a moody tone

"Gee you hate mornings don't you" I murmured

"Well duh obviously" Ayane practically screamed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ayane!" shouted a high voice that sounded like Honoka "are you coming?!"

"Yeah!" screamed Ayane but she then realised her tone and toned it down a little "Later you two"

"I swear she can be so annoying!" shouted Phase 4 obviously wanting to be heard

all I could do was laugh after I heard a faint "I heard that!" Actually me and Phase 4 have alot of fun together , so much that it's unreal!

"Kasumi , Hayate , Phase 4 what do you want for lunch tomorrow!?" shouted our mother Ayame

"Oh yeah..." I said as Phase 4 looked at me "school"

"You don't wanna go back... do you?" she asked me in that gentle understanding voice

"Pfft no." I said in an obvious tone "but why do they even call people nerds and that? All people wanna do is get good grades , like me."

"Sometimes... Life is like that... If you could trade something for a better school life , what would it be?" Phase 4 then asked me that bizarrely as if she didn't listen

"My reputation as a nerd?" I said cautiously

"That is something you can't change , but you could try doing something that will amaze them!" she said "and keep that side ponytail!" she added on while leaving

"Why?"

"Because it gives me a reason to use your high ponytail and ... it looks good on you" she said

"Thanks" I smiled "no uniform tomorrow right?"

"Yup. What ya wearing?" Phase 4 said with suspicion "urgh I know but I trust you . you won't wear anything slutty right?"

"Hah no not my style!" 'but I'm not wearing my dungareese either' I added in my mind

"Well thank god!" said Phase 4

"Huh?What?Why?" I asked

"I read your mind!" she said closing the door

"Urrgh! I told you not to do that!"screamed at the closed door

"Okay now lets see..." I said looking through my closet for probably hours.

As I said it would probably take me hours. And it did. 3 hours actually but I finally settled on a pink semi-transparent top with a dark pink bra , denim hotpants , White shoes with orange lines that had PEACE with a star next to it that was written on the tounge **(AN: Basically Kasumi and Ayane are going to be wearing their "intimate" DLC while most of the others wear their casual costumes and Phase 4 is in Kasumi's casual costume)** and a pink bangle to put on my left wrist. I also had green , red and yellow bobbles to put on my right wrist. My outfit was set!

Me and my friends + family (Hitomi , Leifang , Honoka , Momiji , Ayane , Phase 4 , Ryu , Zack , Hayate , Eliot and Dylan) put pics of our clothes for tomorrow on Facebook and tagged each other in them. While I was looking through the comments a message from Ayane came on and it said

"Ohmigosh Kas! That outfit screams you! OMFG Kas you are growing up! -Ayane TTYLXOX"

thank Ayane to embarrass me! oh well no one looks on my Facebook anyway. So no one will know

So I folded up my clothes and went downstairs to find Hitomi , Ayane and Leifang texting each other from three areas on the couch

"Kas , Hon!" Shouted Ayane as me and somehow Honoka stood at the bottom of the stairs

'She wasn't there a minute ago'

"Come on there's room for at least three more! Yo P4! Wanna do the couch texting thing again?!" shouted Ayane for some reason being really loud

"Fine!" we heard her and then she came into the room within a few seconds as she appeared in the green aura

"Okay come on Honoka we're joining!" I said grabbing my milky pink phone and running to the couch while dragging her.

We stayed there for at least a few hours doing that while the guys just stared at us asking each other if we were all okay in the head but we just giggled at their questions and Honoka shot Dylan a wink what made his normally pale face flare up , still makes him go red ha!

"Well I'm tired!" Said Phase 4 as she stretched "it's nearly 11 O'clock!"

"Oh my Gosh!" yelled Hitomi quietly "Hayate! I'm tired!"

"This should be my day job" said Hayate as he picked her up bridal style

"Uh Tomi , why is my brother your personal horse?" I asked as we all laughed

"Because he lost a bet with me" she replied yawning and waved us off as Hayate carried her up the stairs

"Night!" me , Ryu and Phase 4 said in unison as all 3 of us went upstairs.

When I got in my room literally crashed onto my bed and fell asleep.

 **Next day: Monday 7:45 A.M.**

"Woohoo! I love this breeze!" Screamed Ayane as she sat on the car boot with her feet on the seat

"Hey Ayane , your hair will get ruined!" screamed Honoka through the wind

"Urgh SHIIIIIT!" Ayane literally screamed nearly deafening all of us

"Ah! Shut up!" yelled Phase 4 and Momiji who were sat next to Ayane other than honoka

"You guys shut up!" screamed Hitomi "I can't concentrate on the road!"

After that the three of them just Hmphed and me and Leifang laughed while sat in the front next to Hitomi **(AN: Yes it is a 6 seater... what!? It is an alternate reality so add creativity here!)**

About 25 minutes later , we arrived at school just on the bell and we rushed into our tutor room (yes we are all in the same tutor rooms , that's where we met each other , well Hayate already knew Hitomi and we knew Hayabusa so you more or less get the picture) we sat down next to our boyfriends and me and Momiji sat next to each other

"The guys are staring at you Y'know" whispered Momiji

"Seriously!? They're looking at - Here Miss!" I abruptly stopped as my name was called out "Looking at me?! are you serious?" I umm... whisper-shouted? Anywho I turned to where Momiji pointed and most of the guys were either looking at my ass , checking out my legs or looking at - umm Y'know! Anyway they were full on perving!

I decided to ignore them and just kept looking ahead and chatting to Momiji

"Okay students talk amongst yourselves or just roam around school or whatever you do!" said Miss Mooj to the class.

Everyone cheered and most ran out and screamed down the corridor. I walked out with P4 , Momi , Hon , Tomi , LeiLei , Ayane , The "Z-Man" , Jann , Dyl , Ryu , El and Hayate. I saw Helena and Tina laughing in a corner but they stopped as they saw me. Did I have something on my face? I don't know? Why did they stop laughing!? Tina winked at Zack and started laughing at his expression. They walked over to us. Shit.

"Oh heya Zacky" said Tina flicking him in the head lightly

"O-Oh Hey Tina" he said clearly blushing

"Hmm" said a french like voice... Right ... next to me! "You have taste Kasumi. I'll give you that , maybe you should joi-"

"Now way Helena!" shouted Hayate "She's not joing your skank club!"

after saying that he earned a slap from Ayane and Hitomi as they were on the cheer team

"We are not skanks bro!" Screamed Ayane , still hating mornings. Hayate laughed her off

"Yeah!" shouted Hitomi "Are you calling your own girlfriend a skank!?" That got Hayates attention

"W-What!? No Tomi! I would never call you that!" he said trying to reason

everyone else either snickered , giggled or chuckled. Hayate and Hitomis fights were always funny and Y'know what made it even funnier? Hitomi always wins!

"Okay you two!" said Momiji being 'Big sisterly' "I think you two should stop before you give us all giigle fits!"

"Okay" they said in unison.

after the laughs we noticed Helena and Tina left so we all went to the diner. It was a 5 minute walk as we were near the top floor (7 floor building actually! Our tutor room is on the stairs between the 5th and 6th floors) as we got into the diner we saw a sign : 年 れ鱈うん なな オペラ! (A/N: Which is basically Kindle fire 6 HD's version of New Restaurant now open!) and we saw the owners kanji : けみ｡あと

"Kemi Atou has opened her new restaurant!" Leifang squeals , she loves Kemi Atou's food. I knew she would blab so I put in my earphones and listened to Find You by Zedd. It's a pretty good song in it's own right. After the song finished Leifang still kept on blabbing so I put on my favourite song , Je ne Sais pas a songthat combines french and english. I looked and saw that everyone else was doing the same even Hitomi was! Phase 4 was miming Die Young by Kesha and I'm sure Hitomi was miming Lupin by Kara and I know for a fact that Honoka is miming Lamb by Garnidelia , she always is! Ayane is like the guys , she doesn't mime the song she's listening to. Leifang then looked at us and put in her earphones. when we saw that she stopped we took ours out by an inch and I could and I'm sure the others felt it too and Leifang sang , Just a dream extremely loud and in her worst voice ever and it made the entire room put earphones into their ears. Leifang laughed maniacally and me and the others let out a long sigh. I hate Leifang sometimes.

after we all ate at the diner we girls compared our schedules for the day

I had:

Drama - room 212C

History - room 124B

Art - room 21

IT - room 3A

Break - for 35 minutes

Physical Ed - Performance Hall

Art (Again!) - room 21

Lunch - for 1 hour and a 1/2

Geography - room 246B

Physical Ed - Dojo

Hitomi had:

Drama - room 212C

Physical Ed - Dojo

Art - room 23

IT - room 3A

Break

History - room 123C

Geography - room 246C

Lunch

English - Room 7B

Physical Ed - Dojo

Leifang had:

Physical Ed - Performance Hall

Physical Ed - Dojo x2

IT - room 3A

Break

Swim class - outside Pool Area

English - room 8D

Lunch

French - room 18B

Physical Ed - Dojo

Phase 4 had:

Drama - room 212C

Health and Social - room 234C

Art - room 23

IT - room 3A

Break

Physical Ed - Performance Hall

Physical Ed - Dojo

Lunch

German - Room 147C

Physical Ed - Dojo

Ayane had:

Swim class - indoor pool area x2

German - room 149

French - room 18 D

Break

Physical Ed - Performance Hall

Beauty Treatment exams - room 276A

Lunch

Beauty Treatment exams - room 276A

Physical Ed - Dojo

Honoka had :

English - room 34C

Beauty Treatment exams x3 - room 276A

Break

Physical Ed - Performance Hall

Beauty Treatment exams - room 276A

Lunch

Beauty Treatment exams - room 276A

Physical Ed - Dojo

Momiji had the same lessons as me so we can skip hers.

"We all have PE in the dojo last!" squealed Hitomi

"Yeah and me and Aya have exams!" said Honoka in a quivering voice

"Don't worry Hon , We'll both do great!" said Ayane

"And We miss Kas have the same lessons!" said Momiji happily

"Yeah and-" BEEEEEEP! went the bell as it interrupts me "Let's go!"

...

 **Okay guys Chapter 1 done! so here's the semester 1 plan! All semesters in Kasumi's POV**

 **it goes : Chapter - Room - Cast members. Got it?**

 **Up Next: Drama - Room 212C - Kasumi , Momiji , Hitomi , Ryu , Hayate & Phase 4**

 **Ch 3: History - Room 124B - Kasumi , Momiji , Ryu & Dylan**

 **Ch 4: Art - Room 21 - Kasumi , Momiji , Hitomi , Hayate , Zack , Ryu**

 **Ch 5: IT - Room 3A - Kasumi , Momiji , Leifang , Hitomi , Phase 4 , Jann Lee , Hayate**

 **Ch 6: Break Time Buzz 'emz**

 **Ch 7: PE - Performance Hall - Kasumi , Momiji , Phase 4 , Ryu , Hayate , Eliot**

 **Ch 8: Art - Room 21 - Kasumi , Momiji , ? (New OC? Maybe? Maybe later?)**

 **Ch 9: Normal everyday lunch time...Wait what!?**

 **Ch 10: - Geography - Room 246B - Kasumi , Momiji**

 **Ch 11: PE - Dojo - All Main Cast Members!**

 **So there is semester 1's plan obviously at Ch 12 Kasumi will say she had same lessons each day until they return to school.**

 **Okay so now Kasumi will return back to her school girl "nerd"self so ...**

 **WARNING:**

 **MAY CONTAIN:**

 **Bullying**

 **Harsh/Hurtful words towards Kasumi**

 **No family sticking up for her**

 **and**

 **Her friends hardly around except Momiji!**

 **So yeah... G'bye!**


	2. Drama Really!

**Hey guys! So recently the fighter force pack came out for DOA5LR and obviously I bought the entire pack! #Yolo! Anywho I came up with a secret twist to this story! They were ...**

 **Made out of Marshmallows! Just kidding... But I will do a former day story set before this! And guess what? They'll be (Crack The Code) $ 697 ;9709$**

 **a=_ b=- c=£ d=1 e=9 f= 4 g=3 h=; i=2 j=8 k:= l=' m=" n=/ o=0 p=6 q=+ r=7 s=$ t=? u= v=# w=! x=© y=® z=™**

 **(This only counts here , not anywhere else in the story)**

 **Dead Or Alive™ and its characters are all by Team Ninja® I am not getting paid to do this! (but I did enter a costume for Ayane and Phase 4 in the designers challenge this year!) so Please don't sue me!**

 **~Sherry™®**

Drama in room 212C... Urgh! Seriously?! All people do is mess around!

"Kasumi!" I heard from behind which sounded like...

"Hitomi! Guys!" I exclaimed as I saw Hitomi , Hayate , Momiji , Ryu & Phase 4

"Why are you alone?" asked Ryu who was , unusually , not holding hands or talking with Phase 4

"because you guys lagged behind" i said nonchalantly

"hmph" was all Ryu said before walking passed me

'I'll talk to you about this later' I maimed to Phase 4 who maimed an 'urgh...fine' back to me

this was too weird for me to ignore...

 **~After registration~**

"So class!" said Miss Hamilton , Lisa Hamilton's aunt , as she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "You will all be working in groups of six so grab your group and start on the script of Hansel and Gretel page 2!"

I was about to ask "why page 2?" until a sultry french voice asked it

"BECAUSE I SAID SO 'LADY' HELENA! NOW GET ; TO ; WORK!" she screamed and Helena just sat (they're all sat on the carpet by the way #PrimarySchool-_-) there shocked at what just happened , we all were! Did Miss Hamilton just turn from snob to upright bitch? God she needs anger management! I think most people were thinking the same as me but Helena looked like she just shat herself so I secretly took out my phone and took a picture of her.

'Ha! Payback bitch!' I thought victoriously , this is the day I'll be mean , just like everyone else has been to me!

"So class!" said Miss Hamilton raising her voice "who made Hansel and Gretel...Ah Kasumi?"

"Shakesphere?" I asked second guessing while hearing comments like , nerd and all that while Phase 4 glared at them with Hitomi and Momiji

"Good! Well we got that out of the way , so you know how they used to speak in those days so... You have to follow the script exactly as it says!"

"Hmph that'll be 'soooo' easy" murmured Phase 4 boredly but the troll heard her

"What? Do you have something you want to say Phase 4?" asked Miss Hamilton

Phase 4 sighed "I said , it won't be easy , if we don't want each other to look like complete idiots." she said boredly , she hates drama , well the lecturing parts.

"Phase 4! 10 behaviour points!" screamed the troll most people hate

"Whoop-de-doo thank you!" she said boredly... again!

"shall we make that 20?" the troll asked

"sure go ahead see if I care" she mumbled still bored as ever

"Okay then 25 behaviour points" she said

'What!? 25? She just said 20! What a bitch!'

'it's okay...I don't care anyway' said Phase 4 through that Ninja technique that allows you to speak to each other through minds , I can't remember what you call it...

'why? It'll get reported to Mr Donovan!' I mind-yelled

'To be honest I don't care...' she mind-replied boredly

'Okay. Well now we have the opportunity , what's up with you and Hayabusa?' I mind-asked

'Well... we kind of-' Phase 4 started

"Kasumi! Phase 4!stop mind chit-chatting and listen!" screamed the troll of Hamilton demons

'I'll tell you at home' she mind-said and left it at that.

After a long boring lecture we actually got to work it was me , Momiji , Ryu , Hitomi , Hayate and Phase 4 started talking while acting and we actually got told off once or twice but it was still funny.

"So..." started Hitomi "Who will be Hansel and who will be Gretel?"

"Not me!" me , Phase 4 , Momiji and Ryu shouted

"I think that you and Hayate should do it Tomi" I said in a-matter-of-factly voice

"Well Hayate?" asked Hitomi

"W-wait!" started Hayate "I-i'm gonna play the l-lead role? With you!?"

"Hey! what's so bad about playing the lead role with me being Gretel!?" Hitomi started raising her voice

"Well no offence but I think your acting is worse than you playing the guitar" said Hayate while he closed his eyes smirking

"HAYATE! YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T SING , DANCE , COOK OR WORK! AND YOU HAVE THE WORST ACTING TALENT EVER! WORSE THAN MINE!" yelled Hitomi causing the entire class to watch

"So you admit that you hardly have acting talent?" he said snidily while leaning in near her face , I can't believe it... Hayate's finally winning

"YEAH! SURE! BUT IT ISN'T AS BAD AS YOURS!" she screamed

"Oh really?" said Hayate

"YEAH! YOURS IS AS BAD AS A BABY TRYING TO WIPE IT'S OWN ASS!" she screamed. Hitomi , the winner of overcoming any disadvantage

Hayate gasped "AT LEAST MINE DOESN'T INCLUDE PUTTIN' A BABIES BIB ON MY HEAD , SWINGING IT ROUND SINGING 'I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH'! IS IT HITOMI?!" he started yelling

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT! MINE ISN'T AS BAD AS GOING ON EBAY UK AND ORDERING PAMPERS FOR MYSELF NOW , IS IT HAYATE!?" She yelled even louder

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD HITOMI?!" Screamed a now raging Hayate , this isn't funny anymore

as Hitomi and Hayate were seriously arguing me and the others were talking

"We have to stop them , it's getting out of hand..." I said

"yeah it's not funny anymore" said Phase 4 sadly

"Hmmm...Let's go." said Hayabusa dragging me "You get Hitomi , I'll get Hayate okay?" Ryu said smoothly , he only ever talked like that to Phase 4

"haii" I replied

after we counted down , Ryu and I got our assailants and put them in an arm lock

"Now Kasumi... LEMME GO! I WANNA BEAT HIM TO A PULP!" Hitomi screamed , Ayane would call this Hitomi's 'German mode'. Ayane says that her 'German mode' is activated when she gets really angry at someone and starts threatening them with voilence , a major personality swap I'd call it.

"No!" I screamed "You love each other don't you?!"

they stopped looked at each other and then laughed "No. Not at this moment in time!" they both responded

me and the rest looked dumbfound and they somehow got out of our hold and tackled each other to the ground and started... kissing?

"Ahaha! Excellent performance Hitomi and Hayate!" screamed the troll in delight nearly blowing my ear-no , my entire head off! The Hayomi couple got off the floor and bowed.

"Wait!" screamed everyone else

"This was an act?!" I screamed

"What the hell..." murmured Phase 4

"That was... unexpected" said Ryu

"Ummm what just happened?"questioned Momiji

"Urgh! I'll tell you! Hayate and Hitomi pretended to get mad at each other so they could provide an undecent amount of amuesment , dumbasses!" said a grumpy voice which sounded like Ayane , which it was. "Well here Miss , This is from miss Ass-Slut!" finished Ayane throwing the troll some paper and Miss Ass-Slut is ummm... Miss UgandWhorr (pronounced UganVorr) , head of beauty treatment , aesthetics and the body art dept. A.k.a the teacher Ayane hates and thinks is a pedophile.

"Thank you , Ayane you may return to your exams." said Miss Hamilton

"Urgh! Thank god!" started Ayane "I swear most teachers are lazy shits." she said in a low tone as she left.

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

Well , that's the bell! That was an interesting lesson... I suppose.

"Okay class! Get your things and get to your next lesson! Quickly! Chop Chop!" she screeched , once again in my ear. Please god help me refrain from slapping her!

'Who even still uses , Chop Chop , anymore anyway?'

 **Okay! I was kind of lazy this chapter but basically rereflecting me? Of course! Well Phase 4 reflected me , I loved drama but I hated it when they were like "uhhn! Do dis meow , Do dat Moo! bleh bleh bleh" so boring anyway,**

 **Did you crack the code? if you did , I'll give you a virtual Kasumi , Ayane , Phase 4 ,Hitomi , Leifang , Momiji and Honoka cookie!**

 **G'bye!**

 **And until next time ,**

 **Stay strong ; Stay Bootyful ; Stay you and be happy!**

 **_~Sherry~_**


	3. Bells Of History!

**Hey Guys Thank you alot for tuning in!**

 **Help bring Nyotengu's arrival closer by giving me at least 3 reviews by different people , they can be as follows:**

 **Support**

 **Telling me I what should change/add**

 **Hate**

 **F4F (Follow4Follow)**

 **Nyotengu , by default will arrive in chapter 6 , but you can have her in the next chapter via three reviews but , note that she will only make cameo/shadow appearances and the chapters may change to Ayane's point of view for that if you give me 3 reviews on this chapter! So yeah and Nyotengu will be normally in her costume 1 but when she arrives inside the school she'll be in her cheerleader costume , but obviously for PE she'll be in her gym class like everyone else! Also , Asena arrives in chapter 7 (out in the streets , on a visit) , the second year so stay tuned for that too! He plays an important part in Phase 4's past and present love life (Even though they can't remember each other and yeh the code was what the Guest guessed , hey that rhymes! sorta) but anyway thank you so much for your support! It is much appreciated!**

Bells of History!

~3 Chapters till Nyotengu!~

History , room 124B huh? Great miss Trealosa!

Her name sounds like she's fucking spanish and she picks on me like every other student here does! Just because I'm smart and intelligent... and titled nerd! Hah bitch anyway this is the only other class I have with Dylan other than PE so yeah. As me , Ryu , Momiji and Dylan walked to The picky bitches classroom I saw people staring and hear a few mean comments like 'a nerd's not fit enough to wear that' but I swear each day I feel like killing everyone in this school... except my friends of course , and Honoka and Phase 4 but anyone else , Ayane and Hayate included I could kill! I know those two say stuff to their friends about me so the people that bully me have more ammunition to use against me...Smart...But so much for having family right?

 _Girl rule #1:_

 _Never , EVER talk to someone , even if its a family member , never talk to someone who says something about you behind your back , even if it's just once!_

 _Besides cut a girl some slack will ya?!_

As we enter the room we see miss Trealosa about to take the register and she spots us when we just place our backsides on the chair. I swear that woman has the attention span of Hayate! Plus his is awful! Any animal has more of an attention span than him but her!? Not even my brother would match her horrible attention span! Anywho we sit in this boring lesson for an hour! Yeah an hour! But this stupid bitch doesn't know how to tell time or function her ears accordingly! So sometimes we stay overtime for like half an hour!

I saw Hayabusa glancing at me for some bizarre reason

"What?" I asked looking at him with a curious face.

"nothing..." he said quietly

"Yeah , there is!" I whispered "C'mon Ryu! Cut a girl some slack! Phase 4 won't tell me anything!"

"To be honest , it's best if you did not know..." he whispered

'aww Come on! No one tells me anything!' I yelled in my mind.

we walked into the class and we saw the picky bitch writing on the whiteboard.

"Ah Ryu , Momiji , Dylan and... Kayayumiki? You're late" she said in an angry , brisk tone

"aha... Actually it's Kasumi , miss" I said in an I'm-sweet-but-I'm-pissed-off-at-you tone

"Ahh yes , Kasayuma , sit down!; and you three aswell!" she said in joy

I really , really hate this teacher! Listen this is only the start! I'd probably not survive this chapter of my life if it was a normal school day , so basically if I was wearing school uniform but still , she'd still bully me , bitch! Unless she's half deaf then I'd probably say sorry and write my name for her , but she is not any of those things , especially not at 22! Yeah a teacher ... at 22 ... wow... I wish I had Phase 4's rebellious courage , I wish I could just run through her right now! Her intestines woukd probably burst though ; but! But! It would help me! And also-

"Kiriyakasumika or something , what's the answer to this question?" Asked Picky Bitch

"Grrrrr..." I mumbled "My name is Kasumi..."

"What was that Kamayukipoo?" She asked me

That's it!

"MY NAME IS KASUMI! YOU DEAF BITCH! CAN YOU AT LEAST BE A NICE PERSON!? I MEAN WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME? I COULD KICK YOUR ASS IN A SECOND FLAT IF I COULD!" I yelled , yeah I yelled ; at a teacher... Out of character for me , if you ask me...

"Hahahahahaha! I was waiting for the day you'd say that Kasumi! Hahaha!" She laughed as I , and the entire class watch her in confusion , until I came to my senses , kind of ...

"MY NAME IS KAS- Wait!" I started "You actually ... said my name right?"

"YES! I TRIED so hard to finally get you to crack & show your inner self & what you think of others! As a teacher , of history , I'm proud of you Kasumi!

We all stayed in silence as Miss Trealosa wrote & explained what we had to do in our groups , obviously it was me , Momiji , Ryu and Dylan but all Dylan talks about is rock bands , Honoka , how school is shit and Honoka , Honoka and even more Honoka! So naturally , we change the subject of conversation but today , we didn't , actually ... Honoka seemed pretty down today , she's been like it all morning (& yesterday night before school started , yeah the couch texting thing!) I wonder if...

"Hey , Dylan" I asked , curiously

"Hm?" He replied , as normal ; anti-social

"Do you think Honoka's being bulli-" I got cutt off

"No way!" He said angrily yet , still quietly "Honoka's too strong for bullies , especially being bullied"

True. She does have alot of friends and can handle herself , so she won't get bullied , but ... I can't help this weird feeling I have...

"Yeah; You're right!" I said enthusiastically "She's way too strong for that kinda bull"

"But surely there's something bothering her" Spoke up Ryu as he sat back in his chair , arms folded "She has this strange aura around her ; as if she's bottling something in..."

"Yeah..." We all said in unison

"Well... all we can do is boost her spirits for the ... uh what-ya-call-it exam" said Momiji

"Mmhmm , yeah." I agreed

"Well if you guys are interested in the thing thats bothering Honoka" said Mrs Trealosa "You should probably ask Ayane"

"She would be the best one to ask , especially if it's about Hon" Said Momiji

"Yeah...I swear though..." started Dylan "If someone is bullying her , especially if it's about you-know-what , as you guys know she hates it when people talk about it but , making fun ofit is an entirely different level...I swear I'd kill whoever bullies her about that..."

"Woah , Dylan! Chill out!" I said before he could dint or smash the table "It's probably about the exam"

"hmph , sure" he replied monotone

-With Honoka-

'brrr brrr brrr brrr' Honoka opened her eyes wide as her phone vibrated... knowing she couldn't take it out during an exam she asked the teacher if she could go to the restroom , as she was leaving out , she got a weird look from some of the girls and in that group of girls was the one and only...

As she got into the restroom , she took out her cell phone and read the text

~ _Keep putting up with us for the rest of the week and we'll not spread you little secret heehee XoXoXo~_

But when she looked at the number it read 76532 198967

That number...was...

...

...

...

...

...

Ayane's...

 **Ooohhh! Don't you just love plot twisters for other characters? I sure do! Not that I hate Ayane and think she's still hella psycho. Actually I love Ayane! Who doesn't!? But why did Ayane send her that text? did the mean girls rob it? It couldn't have been her right? Or ccould it?...**


	4. Art Room Shitstorm!

**OMFG! Hot summer DLC! Kasumi looks amazing cx (but Phase 4 looks even more amazing too) Also if you have Phase 4s hot summer or all of the costumes , select hairstyle B for her... I think they kinda forgot to remove the hair base ... but it looks kinda better that way! To be honest.**

 **Also YES! The code is super heroes!**

 **Also the female charas that didn't get a Fighter Force costume , will use their Tamiki Wakaki costume (Especially Phase 4 , hers is boss)**

 **Also NEW ; ADDITIONS TO THE 2nd SEMESTER!**

 **Phase 4s hair will be black and she'll also have sky blue contacts!**

 **Asena (My OC) Will be joining the school and the main cast! (He was originally planned as a side chara but , I changed it)**

 **Nyotengu joins the school and the main cast (At the minute she'll just be a side chara like Asena until they actually join up)**

 **Truths of why each character hates each other (Mugen group a.k.a Kasumi's group and Strut team a.k.a Helena's group)**

 **Oh yeah! Heres the list of main Rivals!**

 **Kasumi : Helena (Never liked each other)**

 **Phase 4 : Kokoro (used to be best friends but something happened...)**

 **Hitomi : Christie (Personalities clash , hate each other)**

 **Honoka : Marie Rose (Used to be bffs but Marie , supposedly leaked a secret)**

 **Ayane : Mila (Hate each other , Aya thinks of Mila as a snobby bitch)**

 **Momiji : Rachel (Childhood friends. Went their separate ways)**

 **Leifang : Tina (Used to be good friends but Tina turned into a "Witchy Bitch")**

 **Ryu : Bayman (Just like Kasumi and Helena , they hate each other)**

 **Asena (When he joins!) : Akira (Asena thinks of Akira as an asshole , so he hates hin)**

 **Hayate : Rig (Hayate thinks Rig is evil)**

 **Dylan : Claude (Another Prince OC , but he's a cocky one also Marie Rose's boyfriend! Yes even now) (They don't like each other , Dylan thinks Claude is an asshole and thinks he's too cocky)**

 **Eliot : Jacky (Yup! MilaXJacky ftw cx) (Never liked each other)**

 **Zack : Lugar (Claudes brother who loves Tina) (THE BATTLE FOR TINA!)**

 **Jann Lee : Sen Li (His old JKD classmate) (Friends , so it's a friendly rivalry)**

 **Sooo... How's it look? Oh yeah sone of the girl's Rivalries goes in tie with their boyfriends so like as Ayane and Mila are rivals ; so are Eliot and Jacky get it?**

 **Oh yeah and the reason Sarah Bryant isn't in this is because she dropped out because she didn't like the gang her brother was with (She was and still is good friends with Kasumi and Hitomi , she was originally Tinas rival)**

 **There you have it!**

 **Oh yeah! In two chapters You'll get to see Asena for the first time! Atm (Like Nyotengu) He's a side character , until he actually joins the school.**

 **Thanks for the support , ESPECIALLY From the guest guy! Ty!**

 **(Btw you'll find out why Kasumi's personality is different and when will she get bullied? When I can be bothered to put Kasumi in a dangerous situation. Also , the reason Phase 4 is in this...**

 **SHE'S MAH BAE! And also! I am making an earlier story based on their past (As Super Heroes) so , you'll see how P4 knows them and how she was adopted. (I'll give you a hint , Phase 4's also tied to Raidou somehow...What? I'm not revealing! When I finish the Epilogue for this story , it will reveal how they all know each other and also how they and the world don't remember they were super heroes/Villains to you guys and THEN , I will make the past story , set two years before this)**

 **TY FOR 3 REVIEWS! NYOTENGU IS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Art Room Shitstorm!**

Art? Meh. I find art okay ... NOT because I sit next to Ryu and Hitomi! Nada! I-it's because... Whatever!

"Hey guys! I heard Phase 4 won't be getting excluded! Thank God!" said Hitomi

"That's good to know" I said

"Woo! I knew it was cool with P4!" Screamed Party man Zack

"Keep it down Zack!" said Ryu and Momiji

He apologised and I looked at Hayate and Hitomi.

They really do love each other , I couldn't help but smile as I turned away

"What are you smiling at?" asked Ryu

"Look at those two" I started pointing Hayate and Hitomi "They really love each other don't they?"

"Hmmm. Love is a crazy thing I'll give you that" Ryu murmured

"Yeah..." I whispered

"Listen You deserve to know" Ryu sighed

"Deserve to know what?" I asked

"Phase 4 and I broke up; Our personalities clash and we think it's better to just be friends" He finished

"So that's what the No talk - No hold hands thing was!" I whisper shouted

"Yeah , pretty much." Ryu said

"You two didn't exactly love each other like any couple would , right?" I asked

"Pretty much" He finished the conversation as we walked into class 21 A.K.A Art

"Now class! Today is free drawing Manga! Use no lines for anything! We're testing shape!" Said Mr. Hooligan

"Yes , sir" said the entire class

Actually... I have this weird feeling somehow...Like I have a new personality... Phase 4 was acting weird last night ... and I aren't getting bullied for once! I'll ask her about this later. But now , I'll act like a nerd , I'm literally pumped for answering anything!

"Hey Kas. We got a , BIG , sitch!" whispered Hitomi

"Huh? How?" I asked

"Look! Christie! Helena! Rachel! Rig! Lugar! AND Bayman!" whispered Hitomi

"Oh come on!" I whisper shouted

"Great! We'll have the same room again later today!" Said Ryu , obviously annoyed.

If Ayane didn't have those exam things and Mila was here? It would turn into , As Hayate would say. A full on bitch war! They both need an attitude check in my opinion.

"Wonder what's up with Honoka..." I started "I heard Dyl pulled her during the time getting to next class to ask her whats wrong but she said nothing! Litterally nothing!"

"Here" said a french voice tossing me a cell... Which was AYANE'S!

"Why in the hell do you have that!?" asked Hitomi furiously

"Just to keep Honoka in check ; Little Mrs. Headband!" Snapped Christie giving Hitomi a death glare

"Hah , save it old lady!" Started Hitomi "And what are you doing to Honoka!?"

"As she said... Keepin' her check." Said Rig annoyed

"Meh shutup Rig you evil bastard ; stop ganging up on my girlfriend with your old hag!" Said Hayate , now in monster mode , It's as scary as Dyl's monster mode! But he only does it in music.

"Oh? So how is MY girlfriend a hag!?" started Rig

"Look at her hair." Said Hayate calmly

"Well excuse me Mr. I'm-such-a-jackarse! I have naturally platinum hair!" Screamed Christie

"Really? Huh. Take a chill pill" Hayate replied coolly

"Hayate... That's not cool" said Hitomi and I in unison

"Bah whateve-" He started

"HAYATE! Listen to your girlfriend!" Hitomi snapped at him "Or else you'll remain as my horse for the rest of the month!"

"'K-Kay 'Kay Tomi" He laughed nervously

"Get lost freak jobs" muttered Ryu as they all walked to the unused table

I got my phone out secretly and texted Phase 4

 _'P4! What'd you do -.-'_

 _'?'_

 _'Don't put a "?"! Why am I acting like a stuck up brat!?'_

 _'Urgh fine! I used some Confidence Booster Haruka gave me!'_

 _'Oh and how are you taking the splitting up with Ryu thing?'_

 _'He told you? Meh I'm taking it fine. It was my idea anyway'_

 _''Kay then , Well , thx I supposed and Wait... Who's Haruka?'_

 _'She's a girl from Kagura high... Pretty much...'_

 _'Another story the author is working on?'_

 _'Yeah... But ... aren't we kind of breaking the fourth wall here?'_

 _'Yeah... But oh well! See you in IT!'_

 _'KThxBai!'_

After I finished texting Phase 4 I realised that it was all my friends I was drawing!

Weird... I never draw my friends... Well , it would be weird right?

"WOW! You're drawing us?" asked Tomi

"Yeah... Seems like it... But I don't know how I did it... well the rough version... I was just texting P4" I said in shock that I drew my friends and that they're only their heads with stick bodies at the moment

"Hey , where's Ayane's phone?" Asked Hitomi

-Outside-

"Haha , You're welcome girl!" said a Blue haired woman while flying off with her wings flapping slowly "And thanks for the phone!"

-With Ayane-

'I can't believe that I lost my cell , urgh this will have some explaining to do when I get home' Ayane sighed

There was a shadowy female figure in the window , standing there spreading ... wings?!

Ayane knew exactly who this was. She asked the teacher to go use the restroom. When she got there a tapping sound started at the window... It was her.

"Urgh! Hold you fucking horses geez!" said Ayane , annoyed

"HELLO THERE GIRL!" Screamed the woman with wings

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NYO! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Screamed Ayane

"Wow , you seriously need an attitude check" said Nyotengu

"Urgh I don't care! Whaddya want!?" Ayane , once again , pretty much screamed

"Now , now is that any way to speak to the girl who rescued your precious phone?" said Nyotengu in a mocking tone while pouting

"You... got it back?" Ayane started "Who the hell had it Bitch! Tell me!"

"Helena-" Nyotengu started

"The blond slag" they said in unison

"Took it , sent a message to Hon and THEN! Gave it to KasKas." Nyotengu finished

"That bitch , Oohh! When I get my hands on her I'll rip her throat out! And KasKas?...Really?" Ayane said with an unimpressed look

"What?! It's cute!" she yelled looking at Ayane

"Yeah it's totally not"Ayane responded with the sane look

"Urgh Fuck this shit , girl! I do something nice to you for once and THAT is how you repay me?!" Screamed Nyotengu

"Oh , 'Kay AHEM! Oh ; My ; Gosh! Nyo! Thank you , Thank you , Thank you , Thank you , Thank!You!... Sorry slut were you hoping for something else?" said Ayane

"Urgh , My charge is still so ungrateful" muttered Nyotengu "Well! Farewell!"

"Bye bitch! Urgh she's as annoying as Mrs Ass-Slut!" said Ayane

-With Honoka-

'Seriously!? Helena stole Ayane's cell?!' She thought , obviously she listened to everything

'I'm gonna Kill Helena and Marie!...I AM...GOING... TO KILL THEM ALL! ONE FOR STEALING AYA'S PHONE AND TWO... FOR THREATENING ME!'

-Back With Me! Kasumi-

"must've put it in my bag" I said , not thinking much of it

"Yeah!"said Hitomi

After talking for half an hour I finally decided to bring something up

"Hey guys , Y'know last night when we had our green tea while couch texting?" I asked

"Oh you mean Phase 4's mystical green tea? I love that stuff!" Momiji said happily

"Yeah well..." I started while sending them a picture of mine and Phase 4's text "She said she gave me a confidence booster thing"

"Yeah , I wondered why you swore in class. That's not like you" Said Ryu calmly

"Well at least Phase 4 cares right?" said Hitomi

"Oh yeah! I also gave her something to stop you from getting bullied" said Momiji

"Thanks you guys!" I said , happy someone actually cares!

"Yeah You're welcome!" said Momiji

BEEEEEP!

"Well there's the Bell!"

-With Ayane ... AGAIN-

"Ping-Link! You and we connect lalalaaa la la la laaa laa la la laa la la la laaaaaa! Happyful! Cure Pure! Cure Pure Dimension Tripper!" Ayane Murmured the song she was listening to

-With the Others-

"Come on , Pick up!" said Leifang

I was walking with Momi , LeiLei , Tomi , Haya and P4

Jann still hasn't appeared

"FINALLY! Jann! Don't keep me waiting! WHAT?! I'm not impatient! Haaah! You're laughing! You're doing this on purpose don't deny it! You see us? Where?" said Leifang on the phone

"Right here" said Jann Putting his hands over her eyes

"Haha very cute! Now Let's go!" Shouted Leifang

"Hey P4 , About that Confidence Booster thing..." I asked

"They weren't confidence boosters... They were Harukas very own I-Hate-That-Person-So-Much pills." She said curtly

"...What?!" I pretty much shouted "By the way what does this Haruka look like?"

"She has dirty blonde hair with green eyes and NEVER takes off that pink hair bow" She said laughing "But she's a sadist"

We just kept talking and laughing on the way to next lesson

 **OMG! New chapter? DONE! It should explain a few things! I'm working on a Senran Kagura high school story as well as a Hyperdimension Neptunia one #NeptuneXNoireFtw cx**

 **AND Nyotengu made her first appearance in the story! :D**

 **She'll be around , but only as a side chara until Ch12 where she becomes a major one!**

 **Ch12 is also scheduled to be a LONG ASS chapter (Gotta include the Halloween and Xmas Parties righ'?**

 **Also a look into what happened after day 1 (As flashbacks)**

 **And Yes! Ayane likes a Japanese song called Dimension Tripper (Watch Hyperdimension Neptunia's anime to know what the song is , It plays every episode. I have the full version of the song cx it's guitar solo tho xD)**

 **Anywho! Thanks for reading and , until next time!**


	5. Computer Whizz Or what!

**HI GUYS! Omg!/Been watching so many animes recently xD**

 **(InuXBoku SS , Amnesia , Black Butler , Free!Eternal Summer , Senran Kagura etc.)**

 **But yeah! I may start that super hero DOA fanfic after I finish Chapter 12 idk yet.**

 **But I am SUPER hyped for the falcom costumes (They're probably only for the girls , well we'll know when we see the trailer! Hoping the trailer comes out early like they did with the Hot Summer costumes! DOA should do a Hyperdimension Neptunia mashup tho.)**

 **Also Asena will be in the next chapter so stay tuned cx**

 **(IDEAS FOR THE SUPER HERO FANFIC:)**

 **Well yeah , May as well:**

 **They can transform , then they can transform again to get their U Form**

 **Kasumi is a total badass cx (But Phase 4 Will get most of the limelight in that fic)**

 **It will get a sequel collab with this fic (Well it is based off of what they did before school anyway so yeah) cx**

 **The Characters that didn't get super Hero / Villan costumes will use the following:**

 **Phase 4/Helena/Lisa/Rachel= Tamiki Wakaki costumes**

 **Jann Lee = Halloween 2014**

 **Rig= Ninja Clan**

 **Others = Custom costumes**

 **Those are the costumes I'm gonna use for those charas**

 **Anywho! The Update for Gessen's Old Memories will be out soon! So please look forward to that! Just wanna get DOA5:HSFTW Ch.6 Out of the way first!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Computer Wizz ; Or What?!**_

We eventually made it to room 3A!

IT was the best lesson ever! We just talked and no one cared how loud we got. We ALL loved this lesson so much!

"So...What's my password?" Asked Hayate as he stared at the computer screen with a confused look on his face

"OH COME ON! AGAIN?" Said the group in unison as , Once again , Hayate forgot his password

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on" Sighed Phase 4 "Here ; I knew you'd forget it so I wrote it down. BUT..." She then burst out into a fit of giggles

"What? Lemme see!" Said Leifang as she grabbed the note but , as she did that she burst out laughing ; full on

"Let's see" said Momiji as she took the paper. I looked over her shoulder and looked at it with her , we then looked at each other and then... Let me say We almost pissed our pants

"Hayate...! What... The ... Hell... is that Password!" Momiji tried to say all together without laughing

"Hrmmmph...! Stop laughing!" He said while I secretly showed it to Jann

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh Shit man! That... That is some fucking obsessive shit goin' on there!" He said drying his eyes

"Gotta agree." Said Phase 4 "IWuffMaiTomiWomy69!"

Hayate turned so red that his entire face could just be a tomato. "I-It's natural to do that when you're dating!" He yelled

-Other Side of the room-

A blonde couple looked at the laughing friends as Hayate got even redder

"What goats are laughing in loser-ville Claude?" Asked the girl with two long ponytails

"Hah! They're probably talkin' shit Marie , unless Hayate still uses Hitomi's name in his password and makes it look creepy" said the guy with the brown stud earring in his left ear , obviously he was Claude.

"Hah! That's low!" Started Marie "I seriously think , that he doesn't know that that's creepy! Especially if he wasn't in a relationship with her. Right? Tina? Lugar?"

"Weyall ; Those Jackballs can go suck and lick each other for all I care!" stated Tina ; Who could care less about them

"Meh... I couldn't give a damn. They act like kids anyway." stated Lugar Matter-Of-Factly

"C'mon bro! Tease em a bit" said Claude coolly while he licked his girlfriends neck

"You two are seriously doing that here? And Now?" asked Lugar

"Urgh ; You're such a Debby Downer!" Scoffed Marie Rose

"Hey! I'm letting your neck keep it's virginity!" said Lugar dramatically

"C'mon bro!" Said Claude in a bored way , resting his chin on his girlfriends shoulder "I haven't loved a girl this much since... never! I wouldn't take her virginity now even if she asked me to! I'd wait 'till she was at least 18/19 Y'know?"

"Yeah... I suppose" Lugar Replied before going back to Tina or as Leifang calls her Big Boobed bitch , Thunder tits , Backstabbing Bitch , Tiny-Tina-Tits-for-brains or Dumb Big Titted Blonde! Kind of offensive to be honest.

"We'll let Helena know all about their little fun town thingy though Y'get me?" said Tina

"Yes...We'll tell her ALL about this" Marie giggled evilly

-With The mains-

After Haya got his password and Logged on. We only had 45 minutes left of class. Leifang was so close to the screen it was like she'd probably get sucked in , Phase 4 hardly put any effort in yet it still looked good ; The PowerPoint presentation we were working on I mean. Jann was hardly bothered and didn't do much , Momiji was just ... sleeping... litterally sleeping. I think she over studied last night ; she always stays up to study late. Seeming as we all went to bed at 11:00p.m. I suppose she stayed up till about 2:30 / 2:35a.m. , I know what she's like!

Well anywho , I just decided to type about the thing we were supposed to type about (Oh yeah Just to say we're doing a "Basics Of IT" Thing for our underclassmen ; sucks I know)

"Oh Wow! I just heard from Yomi at Kagura high! She has a new boyfriend! He's called... The Fuck name is that!? LAME!" Said Leifang all in one go , waking up Momiji

"Wait a second... Breaking the fourth wall AGAIN here but... Why is the author dropping hints about her new fanfic coming out?" asked Phase 4

"Because She can't be bothered writing it" Yawned Momiji "On her profile" She finished and then went back to sleep

"Yeah I suppose... But back to topic , I heard we'll be getting a new student here , a guy one at that!" said Leifang "Maybe we could hook him up with P4!"

"Marvelous..." said Phase 4 in an annoyed manner

"OOHH! Nyo texted me back!" squealed Leifang

"Nyo?" We all asked well , except Momiji

"Oh She's Ayane's old friend Nyotengu , she's pretty reliable especially when it comes to spying! Or Flying! She IS a Tengu after all!" She said enthusiastically

"Okay then!" I started "Details?"

"Well... His name is... A-Sen-a? Yeah Asena or whatever. He was... born on the... 28th of August , a month and 20 days before Phase 4's birthday I might add , He has... Black hair and Blue eyes ; Once again mentioning you P4 since you want to dye your hair black and get blue contacts-" Said Leifang

"Cyan! I said Cyan contacts!" Phase 4 Butted in

"Meh , Still blue right? Anywho , the rumor is , is that he's apart of the Turkiyena family!" Leifang once again squealed

"You're actually being serious... I probably wouldn't go out with him." Started Phase 4 "He's probably like all the other snobs in this school!"

"Well You won't know if you don't meet him! Oh and You should probably be weary of Kokoro." Leifang whispered , only slightly motioning to Marie Rose and co. "Once she gets word of this , you'll have some competition. and Plus her cousin who we all know-"

"Akira" we all said at the same time

"Will probably become friends with him and introduce him to Kokoro and THEN Chance ruined. But I heard... That he's joining TODAY! How awesome!" screamed Leifang

"Well If he joins at break then I won't be there" Phase 4 said

"Why?" I asked with curiosity

"Mom asked me to get her the shopping , she still hasn't got that leg better yet and plus-" Phase 4 Then pulled out black hair dye and sky blue contacts , not cyan at all "I have a personal errand to run and the best part , the hair dye is permanent!" Phase 4 said smiling happily

"Awesome! When did you find the contacts?" I asked

"Guess." she said

I sighed "Haruka?"

"Nope! Actually they were from Hikage!" Phase 4 said gleefully

"Lemme guess" I started "Another girl from Kagura High?"

"Yeah pretty much!" started LeiLei "She has a rep for being the most emotionless girl in the school there!"

"Wow that's possibly a tough rep to keep" I said thoughtfully

"She's trying to understand emotions though. At the moment the only emotions she knows are excitement , joy , Passion , anger and curiosity" stated Phase 4

"Hah cool!" I said

 _*BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*_

It was the bell

"Well I gotta jam! See you either at the middle / near end of break or maybe even at the start of lesson 5 Okay!" said Phase 4 literally running out of the room

"'Kay P4 We'll wait for you! And save you a spot!" shouted Leifang

"Yeah! Don't stay out for long it's supposed to rain- No thunder soon!" I yelled at her

"I won't!"she yelled back

"Be careful sis!" shouted Hayate

"Well-" Momiji yawned "Where will we hang at break today?"

 **YAS! I moved up Asena's debut OFFICIALLY to the next chapter AND Phase 4's new hair and eye color up to the next chapter aswell**

 **Now! You all probably thought Kokoro went out with Akira right? Well , as the guys say , They're cousins! Which makes Akira Helena's cousin too. And!**

 **Marie Rose was added! :D**

 **As well as her boyfriend Claude**

 **Also The Turkiyena family was named after Asena's great great Grandfather but Asena doesn't have that as his last name. His full name is...**

 **Asena Rosa Kyoki Roriyosaka III (Roriyosaka is his mother's maiden name) (He just goes by Asena Roriyosaka) (also his name is pronounced how LeiLei pronounced it A-Sen-a)**

 **Anywho! What will happen next?**

 **And Now I'm kinda stuck :/**

 **Will Asena go out with Koko then dump her for P4...**

 **Or will he just naturally go out with P4?**

 **I'm not sure. Oh well!**

 **Until Next time...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **MY HOOMAN TOILETS!**


	6. The New Guy!

**Heya guys! So yeah I have Senran Kagura 2 Deep Crimson coming soon! YAS! So glad! (Yes I own a 3DS! Alongside a PS1 , PS2 , PS3 , PS4 , PSVita , PSP , WiiU etc.)**

 **Anywho! You'll FINALLY get to see Asena in this chapter cx , I finally thought of what to do with him! I've decided that- Wait! You'll have to read on!**

 **You'll also get to see what Phase 4 is doing! Plus! As I'm writing this , I'm also starting Murakumo's chapter in Gessens Memories! Yes You're welcome (Senran Kagura Fan says: "Took ya long E-Fuckin'-nough!")**

 **Anyway! Yas I'm also curious as to when the Falcom mashup is coming out. Japan had a flood so I can see why , if it comes late.**

 **But anyway! Yas! Also I was just watching the MMD's of the don't judge me challenge (OMFG The human Fnaf guys look hawt :F and I hate Fnaf!) But! There's one announcement!**

 **I love all you guys who continue to support me!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Without furtherado!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **The New Guy?!**_

We all walked down the hall to the door which led out to the field , which had a large Sakura tree my friends and I sat under. But hardly anyone was there for that. The field had three soccer pitches , two tennis pitches , a football pitch , the pool for outdoor swimming and the cross country circuit.

Momiji , Leifang , Jann Lee , Hitomi , Hayate , Ryu and I walked towards the tree when we got outside. There was only Ayane , Eliot , Zack and Honoka there. Which made me wonder

"Hey guys , where's Dylan?" I asked in suspicion

"Fucking , disgusting , little blond bit- Oh hey Kas!" Honoka Chuckled nervously "Well he said he was going to 'find a friend' , or whatever that means"

"Yeah" Said Ayane texting

"Hey Ayane! How'd you get your phone?" asked Hitomi "I'm sure Kasumi had it when Helena-"

"Yeah I know! Blond Slag sent a threat message to Honoka via my -PIECE OF SHIT PHONE! And she then passed it to Kas and A ... uh 'Friend' of mine got it from the art room" Ayane stated Matter-Of-Factly

"You don't mean Nyo do you Aya?" asked LeiLei

"Yeah! Winged tits on legs! That's her!" Ayane said

"It's gonna rain..." said Ryu looking at the sky

"Wanna take the gurlies in?" asked Jann

"Yeah... Let's" said Hayate

"It's just a little bit of fucking water! Do you think I , of all people , would be scared of that!" yelled Ayane.

We all agreed on it

But then...

With Phase 4...

"Hey Mom!" said Phase 4 closing the door behind her

"Oh , hi sweetheart! I'm upstairs!" Shouted Ayame , their mother

Phase 4 trotted up the stairs and went to the end of the landing to her parents room where her mother laid with her broken leg.

"So what do you need?" She asked

"Just a few eggs , milk , salad , Mayonnaise , honey , bread , sake , just every day things." said Ayame handing Phase 4 the shopping list.

"Okay. I'll go get them , as soon as I've dyed my hair permanently black and put in my Sky blue contacts." said Phase 4 "This is probably the best permanent hair dye. Only have it on for five minutes then it's done."

"Oh that's good dear. Besides , you and Kasumi are so alike anyway , you need your own appearances right?" Said Ayame

"Right! I'll be a few minutes!" said Phase 4 before teleporting to the restroom (Which also had a built-in bath , there were three restrooms in the house so it was easy to find one available.)

After Phase 4 Applied the dye to her hair she scanned the shopping list. It wasn't alot and Ayame gave her the right amount of money , it only cost around $15 in total , probably a few cents more. When the five minutes was up she washed her hair off and dried it with a towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she really underestimated what she'd look like with black hair. She actually looked great! Phase 4 carefully put in her sky blue eye contacts. She thought she looked so different. Like a different person. For the occasion she changed her clothes. wearing a dark grey tube top , denim shorts , black tights with black Ugg boots with a golden bangle on her right wrist. She took the same black leather jacket and tossed it on.

...

"How do I look?" She asked her mother nervously

"L-Like a completely different person! You look amazing!" said Ayame in shock

"Well I'll go fetch those groceries for you! I'll be back in 10 minutes okay?!" shouted Phase 4 when she left the room. She heard a faint "Okay" from the room

Phase 4 teleported downstairs , opened the front door and left (Of course she closed and locked the door)

"Oh , Hey. It's Phase 4" said a monotone voice

"Ooh! She looks so different! I just wanna make her my personal puppet" said a lady-like voice

"Hey Haruka , Hikage. I see you're skipping school" Phase 4 said

"Yeah , we were bored." said Hikage boredly

"And I just tagged along because I thought I could find some cute dollies!" screamed Haruka with a loud moan at the end (Her trademark) , which sounds wrong EVERY time.

"Well I better get the groceries for mom.. See Ya" said Phase 4 vanishing into a green aura.

...

"It took exactly...8 minutes..." Phase 4 sighed while walking out of the store.

She walked into an alleyway and then teleported back home. She ulocked the door and placed the groceries on the table and then heads back to school.

...

With Everyone else...

"Huhh! Glad we got out of that! It's definitely what they call pelting it down!" said Leifang

"Yeah! But maybe worse!" said Momiji shivering

"I hope Phase 4 isn't stuck in this..." I murmured

"Hey guys! That's where you were!" said Dylan walking behind us

"Dyl!" Yelled Honoka running up to him and hugging him

"Hehe... Scared of a little rain Hon?" he asked "Well anyway , there's someone I want you to meet. My old friend Asena!"

"Hi."Asena said casually

He had short black , stylized hair with deep blue eyes. He also seemed quite toned aswell , like all the other guys here. He was wearing a black polo shirt with the locost symbol on it , black jeans with a black belt and silver buckle , Black converse sneakers with white soles and laces. He also wore a necklace made from black string , it had tge shape of a cross on it , the cross you'd find on a gravestone. He lost his grandfather a year ago , so I heard...

"Hi!" we all greeted him

"Hey! When's P4 gonna be back!?" asked Ayane and Leifang irritated

"She said she'd be back near the end of break or next period" I said but as soon as I did Phase 4 walked through the entrance.

Boy did she look different! We all stared at her , shocked. At how stunning she was! In that outfit too! But wait , she had time to dye her hair , add contacts , change AND do the grocery shopping?! Well LeiLei and Aya's plan was going accordingly. Even Asena stared at her shocked.

"Wow..."We all said in unison (Yeah , including Asena)

"hmph... stop looking at me like that..." she said blushing

"Sorry." I said for us all while Leifang , Ayane , Honoka and Hitomi giggled. So those two were in on it too huh?

I averted my eyes to see Asena blushing slightly.

"So... You're Asena huh?" Asked Phase 4

"How'd you know that?" He asked his tone darkening

"Hah... You're that type of guy who doesn't want people to know who he is , huh... You haven't changed..." She added that last bit so quietly that I could hardly hear her "Well , I haven't seen you in school and I heard the new guys name was Asena so... I guessed you're him"

"Yeah... I am" he said

"Awh! Kasumi don't you see their love blooming!?" Leifang whisper-shouted as she and Ayane grabbed my shoulders

"I don't know what it is you're planning but whatever it is , definitely leave me out of it!" I whispered back

"Oh my gosh , they're so close!" said Ayane going giddy for whatever reason

until I saw how close they were. I gawked

 _*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*_

That was the bell.

"Urgh! Damn! Fucking PE! In the Performance Hall of all places!" Yelled Eliot

"Meh , It's not too bad" said Phase 4 and Asena in unison. Once they found out they said the exact same thing , they stared at each other and then moved away from each other ever so slightly.

"Y-You have it too?" asked Phase 4

"Y-Yeah" Asena replied casting his eyes

"Well ... you'll like it , they do some pretty fun stuff. But Mrs Marshall can be a bitch though." Phase 4 laughed

He smiled "Hah Yeah."

"Seems Leifang's plan is working" said Ryu as we walked

"Yeah" said Momiji "Wonder how it'll turn out though..."

"Yeah! If they did go out... would he be too over protective-" started Hayate

"Like you are with Tomi? Well anyway , should we be discussing this topic NOW? I mean they only just met!" I said

"We can hear you Y'know" said Asena

"And we have already met!" said Phase 4

"Seriously?" we all asked the two

"We met...At Walmart..." they both said in unison. Then repeating what they did earlier ; moved a slight step away from each other

"L-Lets just get to class..." Mumbled Asena Obviously a bit agitated.

"Yeah ; I agree." said Phase 4

Asena , Phase 4 , Momiji , Ryu , Hayate and I walked to our next lesson... PE... with Mrs Marshall!

 **"Huh? Hey Phase 4! We're still on!"**

 **"Of course we are Kasumi. We're telling them about the next chapter , like they do in those animes we watch on Saturday"**

 **"But we aren't in an anime! Or A Manga!"**

 **"Urgh! Next time on Dead Or Alive 5 : High school of The Wealthy!"**

 **"The Exotic PE lesson!"**

 **"Go all out like your life depends on it!"... "Wait... Exotic PE Lesson...? What the..."**

 **Thanks for reading guys (That's bizarre ^ I know )**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and SPOILERS FOR THE PAST VER FIC!**

 **Asena And Phase 4 knew each other when they were super heroes! But what was their relationship then...?**

 **Anywho! I hope you like this chapter! I will be writing up Murakumo's chapter soon aswell!**


	7. Exotic PE Lesson?

**Hey guys , I'm kind of in a writers block for Murachiis chapter in Senran Kagura™: Gessens Memories. But I'll get back to it soon! I have to think up her reactions and stuff like that and also what she did at the thingy corp and how she tried to escape and that it's like...URGH! I can't think of anything!**

 **But anyway!Here's the next chappie for this ficcy (xD)**

 **I've had some ideas for what happens between P4 and Asena in this chapter and also Kokoro is in this too! bae V biatch! Who will win?! (I'll give ya a hint , bae wins everitiem!)**

 **Also Koko trys to get in the middle of Phase 4 and Asena!? *Bitch!***

 **Phase 4 kicks ass (As always)**

 **Something happens between Phase 4 and Asena! What is it?**

 **Anywho! Enjoy this chapter cx**

 **The "Exotic" P.E Lesson**

Momiji , Ryu , Eliot , Hayate , Asena , Phase 4 and I walk to the where we were supposed to line up... Outside.

"...And we have to fucking wait outside , yeah OUT-FUCKING-SIDE just to get to P.E" rambled Eliot angrily , no wonder he's Ayane's boyfriend , they're so compatible... Especially personality wise "And also there's A- Ow!"

"Learn to shaddap will ya?!" yelled Phase 4 annoyed that his yelling got passed her earphones , she was trying to maim Romeo and Cinderella but Eliots angry rambling got passed her earphones and she gets VERY angry if ANYTHING gets passed HER earphones. But to be honest , he kinda deserved that slap on the back of the head. Asena had the same expression Phase 4 did. LeiLei and Aya were right... those two are already compatible! "Dumbass" she added at the end

"HALLO CLASS! HOW D'DO!" screeched Mrs Marshall as we covered our ears. I looked at Phase 4 and Asena. Their eyes were twitching... at the same time

"Hey! Hey you two!" I whisper-shouted while I poked Phase 4. Asena seemed like he could lip read and took his earphone out a second before P4 did

"What?" they both whispered still pissed off

"Haahhh you two are so compatible..." I started "But are your twos personalities that similar? You both twitched your eyes at the same time and speed , which is pretty weird..."

Phase 4's face went red , while Asena just stood their with the same expression

"That could just be a coincidence." He started "and besides ; If we did have the same personality , we would know what we were thinking" after he said that I instantly mind linked with Phase 4

 _'Oh god! Why is he thinking that! Why?! Why am I the one who can fluently read minds and not Kasumi or Ayane or Hayate!?'_ said Phase 4

 _'Y'know I've mind linked with you. So I can hear what you're saying.'_ I said

 _'Yeah and So have I heehee! That info was hot! Hey Kas! Wanna know what she was thinking? hmm?'_ Ayane yelled _'Anyhow ; She said that Asena said , he thinks she's cute blushing!'_

 _'Aww! Phase! That's sweet of him!'_ I said

 _'Grrr... STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!'_ Phase 4 yelled

Our connection was broken

"Hey? You two okay?" asked Asena

"OHMIGOSH!" I screamed attracting all attention "Phase! THAT WAS SHO CUTE!"

"Hmph! I don't exactly see what was cute about what Ayane 'Mind-said'. But ... I think I need to have a talk with her after this..." said Phase 4 still blushing

"Oh! P4! You're still blushing!" I yelled excitedly

"Kasumi?!" Yelled Mrs Marshall

"Oh that's my name! Here Mrs! Bye P4" I said Skipping ahead while having an open smile whilst I was winking at her

"Grrrrmmmm... YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Phase 4 while I was skipping into the girls changing room

With Phase 4...

'I swear to God...I'll kill her if she tells anyone... He said I was cute... He... He can't remember... can he... Meh whatever.' Phase 4 thought

"Hayate?!"

"Yes Mrs!"

"Ryu Hayabusa!?"

"Yeah!"

'We're alone... I'm still angry at Kasumi... I'm angry at Hayate and Ryu for having entered this school before me...'

"Wow... Still got that angry face?" Asked Asena , she looked at him , his face was a few inches away from hers. Phase 4 jumped back a bit "Haha! You know how to be cute don't you?" he added while laughing

"I-I am NOT cute!" Phase 4 Protested "F-Far from it!"

"Uh! I-I didn't say anything" he said , turning his head away. He was obviously blushing.

"Hehe! Who's cute now huh?" Phase 4 said teasingly

"Looks like the roles reversed... but did you mean that..." Asena asked while Phase 4 suddenly realised what she said

"I-I said nothing! Nothing at all! DON'T JUDGE ME!" yelled Phase 4

"Wow. Trouble in paradise? Or what?" said a black haired girl who looked Japanese , the same year as them.

"Urgh You're all I need now Kokoro. Go crawl back to your hole of skanks!" said Phase 4 disgustedly

"Hah! Hole of Skanks? is that the best you could come up with?" Kokoro scoffed

"Meh No! I could call you Skanks , Hoes , Prostitutes , bitches , all sorts of shit. So GFY Koko!" Taunted Phase 4

"Hmph. Hey listen hot stuff you're wasting your time with her. You should hang out with me and my crew instead." Kokoro flirted with a wink

"Yeah... Whatever..." Asena responded without a care

"Kokoro?!" Screeched Mrs Marshall

"Yeah Mrs!" Kokoro yelled "Don't think this is over bitch" she walked off after saying that

"She's so annoying. She won't ever leave me alone!" Phase 4 sighed

"Trouble in paradise?" Asena mocked

"Meh shut up rich boy. Here!" Phase 4 said after hearing her name

"Asena?!"

"Yeah , Here!"

Asena walked after her

"Don't talk to Kokoro , unless you hate being a virgin. 'Kay?" She said to him before

"Hah! Sure" He smiled at her

"Hey Phase! Stop flirting and get ready! Geez!" said Momiji dragging Phase 4 into the girls changing room.

"Heh... She's too cute" he whispered

With Me! Kasumi!

"Cinderella is here!" said Momiji dragging Phase 4 to me

"Oh Hi Cinderella!" I said jokingly

"Shut up anout it geez..." Phase 4 murmured in an embarrassed tone.

"Meh just get changed! We'll wait for you outside 'Kay?" Said Momiji

"Fine..." Said Phase 4

We walked out and waited at the door of the girls changing rooms (The inside door obviously!) and waited for Phase 4 to get changed. After a few minutes Phase 4 came out the same time as the guys. Wearing the casual P.E uniform with her name in Japanese on the T-shirt , blue variant of hot pants , white socks with blue horizontal stripes at the top and the casual white P.E trainers. She also had her soft grey jacket with pink stripes and a P at the side. and a 4 at the back.

Asena had the same color scheme Phase 4 did but he had a black jacket with blue stripes , he had an A on the back of it and he didn't wear his hood up like P4 did (Asena also wore long jogging bottoms like all the guys did because... Y'know guys would look weird in hot pants.)

"Hey P4. You notice Asena wearing the same as you but the jacket he has on is black and has blue stripes! Unlike yours which is grey and has Pink stripes!" I said happily

"Huh. Thanks for noticing" she said while blushing

"Hey , that's weird." started Ryu "Their Jackets are the opposite colors"

"Yeah..." said Eliot

"Coincidental? I think NOT!" Said Hayate

"It's cute!" I said

"Very , VERY coincidental..." said Momiji

"Just drop it already! We have oposite colors! big whoop!" Asena and Phase 4 said in unison. But they repeated the same process as earlier. Blushed and then moved away from each other.

"W-Well Let's go" said Phase 4

We all agreed on it and left for the Performance Hall.

...

"OKAY CLASS! Today is dodge ball!" screeched Mrs Marshall "Kasumi and Helena! Team captains!

"Heh , Gladly!" Helena and I said in thing we could agree on

I went First "Momi!"

Then Helena "Rach!"

then me "Ryu!"

Then Bitch "Bay!"

Then Me "Hayate!"

Then Slut "Rig!"

Then me "P4!"

"Urgh do I have to?" Phase 4 asked

"Yeah! Help me out here!" I yelled

"Fine , Fine!" She gave up and joined

Slags turn "Koko!"

Then me , I did this on purpose "Asena!"

Hoe-bags turn "Akira!"

This went on until we chose everyone.

Time to play dodge ball!

Helena and I grabbed our one of many balls (No pun intended)

"3...2...1... BEGIN TO DIE BITCH!" Helena and I said in unison

...

It had been half an hour and none of us got out

"Hey... wheres P&A?" I asked until Ryu tapped me on my shoulder and pointed at the corner to where Phase 4 and Asena were. They were sitting on a bench , on their phones. "Who woulda guessed..."

I walked over to them dodging the balls

"What're you two doing!?" I asked

"Duh? Isn't it obvious? We're playing competitive dodge ball! See! We're drawing though" Phase 4 sighed

"I can't let her win... If I do she'll pull that smiley , vicious victory smile ... despite it making her look cute..." He added the last bit on quietly

"Urgh! Fine! I quit! Go do your game of Competitive Dodge Ball!" I said flustered

...

after the last half hour was up we all returned to the dressing room until Momiji and Ryu took out all their shoe laces and devised a plan.

We walked back to the changing room and Phase 4 and Asena were the last to arrive ; that was when Ryu and Momiji pulled their shoe laces forcing P4 and Asena to fall over and...

"Mission... Complete?" I asked them cautiously looking at P4 and Asena on the ground ... caught up in ... an accidental kiss!?

"No... Mission Total Success!" yelled Momiji

"Yeah!" Said Ryu high fiving his sister

"Also ; It's perfect because Phase 4 freezes like a rock when she's shocked! And this would've shocked her! But it looks like that happens to Asena too..." stated Momiji

"Haha! They're so cute together!" I laughed

It took a few minutes for them to pull apart but they finally stood up , blushing furiously.

"T-T-This never happened 'Kay?" said Asena

"Y-Yeah... A-Agreed" agreed Phase 4

We all laughed at them and we went to our individual changing rooms

...

"Wow! P.E was action packed I suppose!" I said

"For you two anyway..." grimbled Phase 4

"Oh Shut up! Phase 4 ; You liked it!" teased Momiji

"Yeah Asena! You liked it too didn't you?" teased Eliot

"No..." he said starting to blush furiously.

Actually... He enjoyed it more than he should have... I'll have to keep an eye on him... Phase 4's always protecting me.. so now... I'll protect her if he's some kind of perv...

 **You all saw that coming huh?**

 **Next time!**

 **Solo Art Duo! Hell in Art!**

 **Will Kasumi and Momiji survive the terrors of Art? With some different classmates but in the same room? (Room 21)**

 **What hell will be in store for them?**

 **What does Asena remember? Or supposedly remember?**

 **Find out next time!**

 **Buh-bye!**


	8. Art? Again? -What will happen next?-

**Hey guys! I'm back , I'm almost done with Murachiis chapter for Senran Kagura!**

 **So expect an update!**

 **Halloween is coming soon! I can't wait! Really! I'm having a Halloween Party! So If I get the last few chapters of this done , I can do what they did during school and their vacation in chapter 12!**

 **Anyway ; Enjoy!**

 **Art again? Lame! (Author doesn't hate art ; She loves it!)**

"We have Art Momi" I said exhaustedly

"W-well me and Asena have Dojo PE with Dylan , Hitomi and That slut gang , literally the entire fucking club" Said Phase 4 angrily

"Wow... Also I can't believe the author changed some of the lessons for some of us... and she added me early..." said Asena

"No breaking the fourth wall" whispered Hayate "Even I know that much! And plus if we do break the fourth wall constantly , the author... becomes scary! Even scarier than someone dissing art!"

"'Kay got it..." said Asena anxiously (While Mrs Author prepared possible torture methods)

"Let's go , I can't wait to get this lesson over" said Phase 4 dragging Asena by the arm

"Okay P4! Make sure you take out all them hoes!" I hollered

"Will do!" she yelled back

Momiji just sighed at her childish behaviour , P4 looked like a little sister dragging her big brother around , it was kinda cute actually P4 was so in love

...

We finally got to art! After a whole while of barging through people , Momiji did most of the barging. We were nearly late as the bell went as soon as we got in. Thank god!

"Okay! Welcome back class! So far I've had all of you in here today and if you didn't know , this is... A secondary group , which has been prepared by Principal Donovan." said the teacher

...

After the lecture we were told to do floral designs that would compliment us , as a person , use any colors we'd like.

"I know what color would describe every one of our friends personalities! You'd be pink , I'd be orange , Tomi's would be Sky blue , Ayane's... you can guess , Eliot would have Teal , Honoka would have red , Dylan , the easiest , would have black , Ryu woukd have green , Hayate would have..." Momiji rambled about which colors complimented our personalities

I just said "Oh" and "Uh-huh" and "hmm" as normal

"So what'd ya think?" She asked me

"Huh? Oh... Yeah Great! They compliment them so... Well...?" I said

"I know right?" Said Momiji excitedly

Momiji and I talked until...

 ** _'BEWUPBEWUPBEWUPBEWUPBEWUP!'_**

The fire bell sounded

"Another drill? Seriously?" asked Momiji annoyed

"I never see the point in these things" I said

...

When we got outside we were met by our homeroom class , Ayane , Eliot , Hitomi , Hayate , Honoka , Dylan , Leifang , Jann-Lee , Ryu , Zack , Phase 4 and... Asena is in our homeroom too?! Hah! Good luck P4!

"I can tell you don't see the point in these things" said Ryu

"Not really..." I said

"Phase 4 and Asena don't seem to care about this though..." said Honoka

"It's love Hon!" said Ayane poking Honoka in her cheek , it looks like they heard her

"We could see it happening bae" said Dyl as Honoka hugged his arm

"Well yeah... I guess ; But! What about those beauty treatment exams!" said Honoka

"Don't worry It's just a drill" I said

"It's not" Phase 4 cut in

"I heard a science lab blew up or something" Asena said

"No..." started Phase 4 her face looked something like this (-.-) "There was a fire from the kitchen and it spread to the hall. That's what happened"

"Wait. Seriously?" Asked Dylan now curious

"Yeah" Phase 4 gave a curt response

"Come on Phase , don't be like that to him" said Asena rubbing her head...STOP TOUCHING HER JEEZ!

"G-get off!" muttered Phase 4 annoyed

Ayane and Eliot were raging at how the school was dumb , so compatible

Honoka and Dylan hugged each other

LeiLei fell asleep on Jann

Phase 4 put up with Asena's teasing

Hitomi and Hayate were just talking about everyday stuff

Momiji just stood talking to some of the female students in our homeroom with Zack

And Me and Ryu just stared at everyone

"D-don't you think Asena enjoys teasing P4 a little ... too much?" I asked

"It looks like it... but I suppose it's fine" Ryu responded

"If you say so..." I replied uneasily

Then I saw the bitch squad

Helena , Bayman , Mila , Jacky , Tina , Lugar , Kokoro , Akira , Rachel , Marie Rose , Claude , Christie and Rig

and then walked in Principal Donovan

"Students , As you may not know , there was a fire in the kitchen that spread into the hall!" He said through a megaphone "And so... you'll be happy to hear that you'll be off for two months!"

cheers spread throughout the yard

But I'm sure I heard Phase 4 say "They came earlier than expected..." or something like that... But who? It looks like Asena heard it too ... but he kept the same expression... The same smirk... Just what is with those two... do they know something we don't? Maybe it's just my imagination or something... Yeah...

"So are we leaving?" asked Phase 4 walking ahead of us

"Yeah! Let's go" I said as we all caught up to her

...

It took 20 minutes for us to walk home , we obviously invited everyone in (Yes even Asena! He's basically apart of us now!)

"I suppose I should bring my PS4 down..." said Phase 4

"Yeah! We'll play Senran Kagura Estival Versus again!" said Leifang

"That game is too sexual!" protested Momiji

"I don't think it is!" started Leifang "If clothes ripping is sexual , then where is your head Momi?!"

"And They get nude! With flashy lights covering the bits!" Momi kept protesting

"Actually , a better argument is... Who would own an Xbox?" said Hayate "They're shit!"

"That's what everyone in this country says..." Says Tomi "But then again They also say Playstation is shit... But in Japan Playstation rules so..."

"Don't over-think it" said Phase 4 plugging the PS4 in "I hope you can all read Japanese , cuz this game's from our home country."

"Meh Japanese is an easy language to learn." said Asena "Also It's easy to read"

"Try reading that then" said Phase 4 , smirking evilly

"Senran Kagura Estival Versus... Choice... Of girls...?" Said Asena full of wonder

"Hah! Took you a while huh?" mocked Phase 4 taking the game disc out and inserting it into the PS4

"Lets go!" yelled Leifang grabbing the first controller she saw

"Hey! Let me get one!" Yelled Tomi

I took a controller and started playing "Looks Like I got Player 1" I said

"Oh Come on! Really!? Huh... I'm still being me tho" said Ayane

"Oh yeah..." said Eliot "I forgot you were in this game"

"Yeah Yagyu got me in it. She's in this game too!" said Aya full of glee

"And Hikage , Haruka and Yomi" added Phase 4

"Don't forget Yumi , Homura , Asuka and Miyabi!" I added

"Or Ryobi!" Yelled Leifang

"Okay! Okay!We get it! Everyone in Kagura high is in this!" said Honoka stressfully

At the moment it was only me , Phase 4 , Hitomi and Leifang playing while everyone watched. I picked Asuka , as she's my fave , Phase 4 picked Ikaruga , when I asked why she just said she's quick with attacks... reminds me of _someone_ , Hitomi picked Yomi as it's pretty much her name but the 'Hit' replaced with 'Y' and obviously , Leifang picked Ryobi. We played for a long time , giving the others a go too.

Actually , Ryu picked Asuka like me , Asena (Probably doing it to annoy Phase 4) chose Ikaruga and kept commenting on how hot she was and who she reminded him of ; Phase 4 obviously , Eliot picked Ayane obviously he stayed still on purpose just to see an anime version of my sister and HIS girlfriend get her clothes destroyed , he was sad that she only stripped to the underwear unlike the rest who got totally stripped with lights covering the private parts , Jann picked Ryona because he liked how she fights (To be honest she's one of the best in this game... Other than Yumi) , Dylan actually chose the same character as Honoka , but as he was P1 when he played he went to the dressing room and customized Kafuru to look more gothic and emo (It did look pretty good , in all fairness)

We all customized the characters and I customized Asuka to look like me and she also wears my blue shinobi dress in her transformation. But they didn't think I wouldn't notice... Phase 4 , Asena , Ayane , Eliot , Leifang , Jann-Lee , Hitomi and Hayate were acting weird. They were planning something... I knew they were...but I went through with it anyway... Here's what happened...

"Hey Kas!" said Leifang "Get ya ass over her hun!"

"'Kay!" I said "What're you planning now?"

"Nothing" said Phase 4 hiding her smirk

 _'Stop smirking , what's your plan!?'_

 _'I'm not smirking! You're imagining it.'_

P4 could act calm in any situation. She's a superstar! Literally!

"Can you go find Ryu for us?" Asked Eliot. I could see where this was going... And you can too! (That 4th wall breaking was scripted!)

"Why should I do that?" I asked

"Because they're too lazy to find him themselves" said Ayane disgustedly looking over at the guys

"Uh-huh shame on you lazy assholes" said LeiLei angrily

"Don't take too long in there. Actually take as long as you want" chuckled Phase 4

"Hmmm 'Kay! I'll be a sec" I hollered

...

After a few minutes of searching I went into my room to grab my phone and call Ryu to see where he was. It was just a few seconds after I entered that my door closed.

"So they sent you up to 'find' me huh?" It was Ryu

"Yeah they were looking fo-... Ah what the heck! Screw it! This is what they were planning wasn't it?" I asked in anger of how they did this to me

"Yeah. I was kinda in on it too." he smirked walking closer to me.

"Personal Space , Mister!" I said Making sure he touched my hand as if to stop him. But then I was wondering what I was feeling... His chest! I backed up a bit but ended up hitting a wall behind me... How convenient -.- , his hand stopped me from going anywhere

"Nowhere to run Kasumi." He said into my ear

I sighed "Uhh... Shit."

"Well that's naughty Kasumi. Never pegged you for a hidden swearer" His Husky voice traveling from at least a few millimeters from my face "It'll have to be punishment..."

"I can already see where this is going" I said unimpressed

"Yeah... I bet you can..." He said

His face then went closer quickly which resulted in... A kiss fest... Me VS Ryu. Ryu one , Me zero. He kissed me with such a passion I never thought he had. He licked my bottom lip as if wanting to enter my mouth... Uh-Uh! Not happening! This won't go any further than this!

He broke away "That was quite fun. But not as fun as I'd have expected. You're harder to crack than you look"

"Hahaaaa... It's not going any further than this..." I said with the same expression. But I'm actually the opposite inside... So let's take a look inside me!

OH MY GAWD! THAT WAS FRICKIN' HAWT AND OSSUM! WHY DID I HAVE TO RESIST THE TOUNGE! ITS THE TOUNGE! FROM MY CRUSH! DUMBASS BODY!

Now back on the outside.

"Maybe some other time then" He smirked "Let's get back with the rest? 'Kay?"

"Fine" I replied

...

When we got back downstairs...

"YAY!" Everyone screamed "IT HAPPENED RIGHT? YOU GUYS KISSED?! HUH!? HUH!?"

"I hate all of you right now" I said a fire aearing behind me. "You all set this up huh?"

"W-well Ryu liked you anyway Kas" said Eliot defensively while everyone agreed

"Well she didn't even get jealous when me and Ryu pretended to go out" said Phase 4

"HUH!?" I shouted "You were NEVER going out?!"

"Just pretend" said Phase 4

"Hehehehehehe... I was jealous alright... But I care about my family and friends happiness too Y'know... SO RUN BITCHES , RUN!" I yelled as everyone hid behind at least one bit of furniture while P4 teleported upstairs , I think...

I then felt this sudden urge...an urge to... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your faces! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard tears were coming out

"That wasn't exactly funny Kas" said Ryu unimpressed

"You gave me a heart attack!" yelled Hayate

"I nearly died" shouted Hitomi

...Upstairs...

"They're being awfully loud , dear. Should we go check it out?" Asked Shiden

"Oh no dear. I believe Kasumi went demon on everyone. She hasn't done that since..." Ayame Said

"Two years ago..." Finished Shiden

"I'll never forget what they all did two years ago... We were so proud of all of them , their parents too... I just couldn't believe they followed in our footsteps... but that's lost now. They don't remember a thing" lamented Ayame

"It's for the best dear... I want them to remember the real them too." said Shiden

"I heard that Asena boy goes to their school now." started Ayame "You know him , Remember?"

"Yes... I remember" said Shiden

"Let's hope History repeats itself" she said "Look on...My dear Adopted daughter" she added the last bit on quietly only she could hear it

...Back with everyone else...

"Oh God Damnit!" yelled Dylan "Why do you kill me all the time!?"

"Cause I'm too good" replied Ryu looking satisfied. So I guess they all got the idea... me and Ryu were going out... Wait , Wait , Wait , Wait , Wait , Waaaaiiit a second here! Are we going out? I'm not sure

"Hehe" Asena chuckled after pulling a headshot 360 No-Scope on Ryu "Bullseye! Avenged ya Dyl!"

"Awesome man!" Dylan praised high-fiving Asena

"Gah..." Was Ryu's reply as he looked at the screen , left eye twitching. "How... Did you do that...?"

"Skill man... Nah just kidding , Lucky shot!" Asena winked while replying

"Wish I could change sides now..." mumbled Eliot

"Hey P4 what cha playin'?" I asked looking at her on her PS Vita

"Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth 3 Victory" she replied

"Cool" I said and turned to Hitomi "Want me to do something with your hair?"

"Huh? Yeah sure!" she replied turning her body so I could work on doing her hair

...

After a long time , everyone began to go home. The only ones left were (Obviously other than me , P4 , Aya , Hon & Haya) Ryu , Asena , Eliot , Dyl ,Tomi , Leifang and Jann-Lee

actually Asena was about to go home but Jann , El , Dyl and Ryu ended up having a full blown conversation with him. He was going to leave three hours ago...

"Will he please leave... I can't get what happened today out of my head..." murmured Phase 4

"Oh! The accident in PE?" I asked quietly

"I wish I could've seen that..." Moaned Hitomi quietly "It was probably sooooo cute! Was it cute?"

"Yeah ; It was" I replied , making Phase 4 blush was the best experience I've ever had!

"I wish I could've seen it too!" whinged LeiLei

"I'm glad YOU out of the two of you didn't!" hissed Phase 4 "you would've spread it around school Lei... And Momiji has the video anyway. And so does Kasumi..."

"OHMIGOD! Lemme see!" yelled Leifang attracting the guys attention

"No! Don't you dare show them that video!" Phase 4 yelled

I showed it them anyway.

"AWWW! You both look so confused it's so cute!" yelled Hitomi

"Grrr... THAT'S IT BITCHES I'M GETTING THAT PHONE AND ERASING THAT VIDEO EVEN IF I DIE TRYING!" yelled Phase 4 , ready to pounce

"Hey..." Asena spoke up "You aren't talking about the video Momiji filmed of me and Phase acccidentally kissing at the end of PE?"

"Yeah!" I said "Sure are!"

"Oh yeah , before she deletes it , send it to me!" He said

"If she does , I'll track you down and erase it!" Phase 4 yelled

"Wow ; you wanna get with me that badly?" he teased

"In your dreams. If you send that to him you are-" she was cut off by Asena's phone vibrating

"Thanks Kas! Now I better go! See ya!" Yelled Asena as he walked out

Phase 4 stood there , mouth hanging open , like she was trying to catch flies.

"I won't spread it" I whispered , while I went upstairs.

...

I sat at my desk and looked in the mirror as I wiped off the mascara I was wearing when suddenly the door opened and Ryu flopped on my bed

"Hi. Phew! I'm exhausted ; night." He said to me before I heard the snoring noises coming from him

"Hehe..." I looked at him... He was actually pretty cute when he was sleeping. Now time for the lipstick! I drew on his face and waited till morning.

Oh when he walks downstairs in the morning... I giggled and enveloped myself in my bed sheets and drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay! I quickly got bored of what I was doing (Each Lesson of the day for each chapter. Got boring quick huh? I decided I'd try it but...I got bored and decided...Meh why not give them two months off?)**

 **Anywho! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you want to leave a review! Yeah I changed the story a bit aswell.**

 **But not alot! The only thing I changed was that there was a fire , that's it! Anyway. What IS with Asena? What do Shiden , Ayame , Phase 4 and Nyotengu know about what happened two years ago that we don't? All will be answered in chapter 12!**

 **#Asase4Lief! (Asase is the couple name for AsenaXPhase-4 cx)**

 **KThxBai~**


	9. Beach suddenly goes Halloween-y?

**Hey guys! Back! Anyway , It's ne** **arly H** **alloween so...**

 **I decided That...**

 **The Halloween Party chapter will be out on Halloween! :D**

 **Anyway ; This is set a few weeks after , also an intro to the Super hero side story!**

 **(All use their NEW Halloween costumes)**

 **This chapter is sooo long and has the most drama... Especially near the end cx**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Beach Time Hot Stuff! Suddenly goes Halloween-y?!**_

Hahhh! I feel weirdly refreshed today! Huh... WHA!?

Ryu , again was in my bed but this time he was cuddling me... Nice -.-

Somehow I got out of his grip and went downstairs. Hey there's no point in brushing my teeth before breakfast. When I got downstairs I saw Hayate , Hitomi , Ayane , Eliot , Jann , Leifang , Phase 4 , Honoka and Dylan. So I greeted them , acting as if I was full of energy , but I didn't feel like I was.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I asked , My voice... kinda sounded different

They stared at me mouths gaping , Phase 4 had her same , what we call , 'morning' expression on

"Oh hey Kasumi." she said casually

"P4 , Bitch , How in like 25 fucks with Asena , are you acting natural about this! Kasumi! Bitch Please look in the mirror!" Yelled Ayane

I did as she asked and what I saw... hardly looked like me... Same face and eye shape but I looked different...

I had Bluish-purple eyes with a weird sakura looking pupil and also , my hair was bright pink and had half a braid crown on the left side of my head (See Helena's and Kokoro's PS4/XB1 Exclusive new hairstyle to see what a braid crown looks like) , I also had a pink aura surrounding me and then.. My PJ's ripped , leaving me in flashy lights covering my bits while armor appeared on me (It looks kind of like Nepgears CPU armor but doesn't have grey bits , it's just white and pink)

"What... In... The... entire... frickin'... world... happened...to me?..." I started "I'M KAWAII SHIZ!" I yelled gushing about my cuteness

"This is why I hate that form..." murmured Phase 4 , but It seemed like I was the only one who heard her

"I heard that! Phase 4 , I demand you! What's happening to me!" I yelled

"Geez , looks like U-Form-Bitch-Queen is back." She replied

"Is that what you call me!?" I yelled

"HOLY-!" A male yell was heard from upstairs

A whirl of green came into the living room and disappeared revealing none other than

"Why am I green!?" Ryu yelled

"Meh , I'm pink" I said nonchalantly

then Ryu looked at me and then chuckled "Kawaii shiz Queen"

"OH! Nope! God Nope!" Started P4 "Kasumi change out of your U-For- I mean whatever you're in now! When King and Queen are together... bad things happen..."

I had a big smile on my face and glittery eyes (Chibi time!) I raised my hand up and said in the most kawaii voice ever

"Sorry! I don't know how to!"

Phase 4 then looked like she feared for her sanity. Well she was no different

"I swear to God... You two are the most perverted U.F Couple , EVER!" she yelled arms flailing (Chibi time end!)

"Oh but honey..." started a soft husky echoing voice "aren't we the worst?"

After that was said a man with mid-length white hair appeared the same way as Ryu did , but appeared behind P4 and groped her

"Oh! You Fucktard! That's it!" She said whacking the guy full strength "You remembered the entire time didn't you... Hehehehehehe... Oh my dear little Asena , You'll soon learn!"

*Transformation scene activate :3*

Phase 4 pulled out some sort of chip out of her cleavage. She then , for some reason , licked her lips which turned the inside of the chip black and the rim white.

"Let's see how much longer you'll last when I'm like this!" She started , her voice then sounded like a radio transmission "Get Ready..."

She crushed the chip and then her clothes disappeared with white lights surrounding her... areas. After like , 2 Seconds lights flooded up her legs ,then a 'Clshh!' Sound was heard which revealed black metalic boots. Lights flooded onto her hands. 'Clshh!' Black fore-arm high gloves appeared , then a light that shaped into something like a one-piece swimsuit appeared and then turned into black armor.

Phase 4's eyes turned Icy blue with a moon-like decal inside them and then her hair grew a load of inches , till it passed her butt and then turned white.

(Her transformation looks a bit like Godess Black Heart / Noire)

A sword-whip appeared above her , she caught it , swung it round and then put her left hand on her hip , swaying her hair and then finishing her transformation.

This all happened while an instrumental version of Romeo and Cinderella played in the background.

*Transformation Scene End xc*

"You're DEAD , Asena! Totally DEAD! I'm going to embarrass you sooo much..." Phase 4 laughed sadistically , looks like she turns sadist when transforming "I , Codename Cinderella , Will fight for the will of my beliefs!"

"Is this Senran Kagura now?" Asked Honoka

"I don't know..." pondered Ayane

"Heh... I , Codename Romeo , Slaughter for my will alone!" Asena Yelled readying his extending rapier and then a mechanical voice , speaking japanese said

"Embrace the fall of Wisdom and death!"

and the two started fighting , P4 having the upper hand over Asena

"What exactly is going on here?" I asked

"Not a clue..." said the others in unison

"Heh! You've learned new moves! I'm impressed Asena" Said Phase 4. Now that I mention it... her voice is kinda similar to Megurine Lukas voice... If you don't know who she is she's a vocaloid artist in your world and ours , yes your world reader!

"C'mon Waifu... You learnt stuff too... besides...You're the one making this interesting" he said in his soft sly voice as his red eyes glinted. They both rapidly attacked each other , so fast we couldn't see. While this happened the lyrics (Megurine Luka cover) of Romeo and Cinderella started , despite being half way through. It started at... Mita-I or something.

They both jumped back panting

"You look hot panting you know" Said the split personality , Romeo , of Asena while his armor broke revealing him a bit

"That meant I looked warm right , hmph, You were never good at giving complements" she said her costume breaking. Well... now we know Sadist Cinderella P4 wears boob plasters... metalic ones...

"Can anybody process this shit?" asked LeiLei

"Nope!" My voice returned back to normal "Hey am I normal again?"

"Yeah...And so am I" said Ryu

"Deactivate!" Two voices yelled in unison

"GOD ASENA! WHY ARE YOU SHUCH A GODDAMN PERV IN THAT FORM!" yelled Phase 4

"I can't help it! Don't blame it on me!" Asena yelled back "Besides , you're more perverted in your form!"

"I am not!" Moaned P4

It was actually starting to look like a hissy fit between them both...

"Hey Asena... Why do you look like a mix between the main character of SAO , Cloud Strife and Albert Wesker? And P4 , Why do you look like a more preppy version of Goddess Black Heart?" asked Dyl

"Don't know , don't care." said Phase 4 folding her arms "Who cares anyway?"

"We do!" We all said in unison ... once again...

"I'll tell you if we get the whole group together... And... Can't believe I'm saying this but... this concerns the bitch squad aswell..." Answered Phase 4

"It's best if we do it later" Started Asena "But for now... I came here for Phase 4 , We gotta go somewhere bye!" He then grabbed Phase 4 and ran out of the house

"Wow! She went along with him without any struggle at all!" said Ayane

"*Snort* *Snort* *Snort* Huh...? What'd I miss?" asked Jann waking up from an early nap

"Noth-...Hey...is anyone hearing strange sounds?" I asked but then turned to them... they were all skeletons "Ho! My god! The hell?!"

'As...mi...Ka...su...Bi...ch!...w...k...up!'

...

"Huh?" I said yawning

"GEEZ! Bitch! How much can one girl sleep! I mean come the fuck on! We're going to the beach soon!" Screamed Ayane while everyone popped their heads into my room

"Wait... did anyone stay last night?" I asked

"Well no... But Ryu , Hitomi and them stayed two nights ago." stated Ayane

"I had the weirdest dream..." I sighed

"What dream?" asked Phase 4

"Wh-Waah! It's scary sadist transformer with white hair! Don't transform on me please!" I yelled waving my arms frantically

"The hells up with your girlfriend?" asked Asena to Ryu

"N-not the pervy guy that looks like the male version of Phase 4 when he transforms! He groped Phase 4!" I was litterally crying at that point and waving my arms so much they could fall out of their sockets

"But Ayane! Eliot! Honoka! Dylan! Hayate! Hitomi! Leifang! Jann-Lee! You're all alive! And Ryu doesn't have green short Hayate-Style-but-kinda-longer hair! And also Phase 4 called me U-Form-Bitch-Queen or something..."I said

"hehehe" Ayane chuckled "Totes suits you"

Actually as I looked back at the door I saw Phase 4 and Asena looking kinda shocked at what they heard

"Kas , what'd we look like?" asked Ryu

"'Kay I'll draw how I remember you..." I replied

...

After a few minutes (I'm a quick drawer) I finished drawing how me , Ryu , Phase 4 & Asena looked ... and what happened in a comic strip style thingy...

"Done!" I said

"Meh...Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! It's like you entered another reality! I'd totally say 'How in like 25 fucks with Asena , are you acting natural about this' it's totally what I'd say! That's it! If P4 acts natural about something un-natural I'll say that!" gushed Ayane as she scanned through it

"G-gee thanks... but Kasumi... did you have to draw that bit... like that?" asked P4

"Which bit?" asked LeiLei

"Well those bits then! My transformation thing and... the...Uh... that..." Phase 4 said while blushing and pointing to the bit where Asena grabbed her boobs

"She drew it so well and accurate too... I mean! Yeah! It's Waaaaayy too close!" Asena said

"Well it was a key thing that I could remember so..."I said

"You didn't have to make my boobs look so big!" she yelled losing her composure

"Chill out P4..." I said

"F-fine..." she mumbled

"Urgh! C'mon bitches! Let's leave her to get ready! Just get down soon okay?" Grumbled Ayane

"Sure!" I beamed

After they all left , I looked through my wardrobe for clothes to wear. I settled on a plain white top , Hot pants and pink sandals , I also got my blue and white striped bikini out. After I changed I headed downstairs to see everyone ready to go.

"Everyone ready?" I asked

"Yeah but Asena and Phase 4 are off somewhere... Makes ya wonder what they're doing" giggled Leifang while the rest , especially Ayane , Hitomi , Honoka and Momiji did.

"You guys have an active imagination" said a voice know to us as Phase 4 , which came from behind me

"We didn't do anything in THAT sort... I hate girls sometimes..." said Asena also behind me

"But who knew it'd've been so warm in October" said Honoka "It's really weird"

"I know!" I said "It's strange isn't it?"

"Shut the FUCK up bitches! Le's go already!" yelled Ayane

As if we were soldiers , we followed her command and followed her to the cars

"Ayane... you didn't bring the keys did you?" asked Leifang as she saw Ayane stop

"No...I brought 'em but... a... a... A FRICKIN' LIMO!?" she yelled

"Oh yeah , sorry you guys I forgot to tell you... I kind of got my limo driver to take us there" said Asena akwardly

"Well I suppose you having a limo is ordinary. Especially because of your social standing" said Momiji

"Well he is technically a prince , I suppose" said Phase 4

"Don't bring that up. Really." said Asena looking rather serious. More serious than I've probably ever seen him

"And why not? You don't feel insecure do you? About being a prince?" Phase 4 taunted putting alot of emphasis on 'Prince' , probably just to push his buttons

"Shut up , goddamnit!" he yelled angrily

"Hahahahahahahaha! You finally burst did you? I wondered how long it would take. Anywho , who cares about social standings anyway?" said Phase 4 in amusement

"We never had this conversation" said Asena

"Oh but we did." said Phase 4 pulling out her phone and replaying her recording of the conversation

"Why...Just why...?" He sighed

"Payback. That's why. You got the video of us two... yeah accidentally Y'know , not bringing it up any-" Started P4

"You know you liked it" said Asena interrupting her

"N-no! No I didn't!" yelled Phase 4 turning a little red

"From your face I can tell-" started Asena

"SHUT UP WITH THE LOVERS SPAT AND LET'S GO!" Screamed Ayane

"Okay/fine" The both said still looking at each other but then turning away , well P4 was the one who turned away. Just how can a guy push MY sister's buttons like that? Those two are getting weirder and weirder... Creepy

"Yas Bitcheeesss! We are totally fuckin' ridin' in some Shit-ass royalty style here!" yelled Ayane "Asena is now officially awesome! Don't you agree P4?!"

"Meh...Whatever , as long as we get there before the hoe squad does I'm fine." She replied coolly to Ayane's remark

"GET IN HOES!" Ayane screamed , once again... we followed her command

...

after about 10 minutes we stopped at a red light and another limo stopped next to us. Ayane unrolled the window and saw the other limo driver wind down his window with a serious expression. I could tell our was doing the same. Phase 4 and Ayane looked out the window and watched this (They had window seats)

Asena then opened the slider to talk to the chauffeur "Step on it." He said curtly

"Yes , My lord" replied the chauffeur

...I had a feeling the same thing happened in the other limo as Rachel and Marie Rose's heads were out the window , just like Ayane and P4's were. Marie also wore the same expression Phase 4 had.

"I guess this is one thing we can all agree on..." shouted Phase 4

"That this is pointless? That this is dumb as? Yeah... I guess we can say we all agree... for once" Marie Rose shouted back

"We really need a plan..." sighed Phase 4

...

after a few minutes Marie Rose shouted over a plan as Phase 4 listened in

"That's a pretty good plan" shouted Phase 4

"P4! Don't agree with her!" moaned Honoka

"Sorry , I don't have any other plan" Phase 4 replied "Besides hers is okay"

"So you in or what?!" yelled Marie Rose from the opposite limo

"Fine!" yelled Phase 4

I could tell that Claude was probably sitting the same way Asena was ; his upper body in the hole to talk to the chauffeur

*Chibi Time*

Phase 4 and Marie Rose sat in the same position. They then took their (Left In Phase 4's case & Right in Marie Rose's case) legs and kicked the men up the ass.

"Gaaaaah! OWWWW!" both men screamed in unison

"Bitch! Why'd you do that!?" They once again screamed in unison getting out of the talk hole and glaring at them while standing over the top of them looking like angry devils

"Because of your dumbass game that's making us all angry" Phase 4 & I'm sure also Marie Rose said

"Well! For that you'll get the 'devine' treatment!" they once again yelled in unison

"BLONDE JIZZFACE! PHASE 4 FANBOY! STFU PLEASE! WE CAN ALL FUCKIN' HEAR YOU FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! OR DO YOU WANT US DEAF?!" Ayane screeched catching everyone's attention "DICKS!"

"Hey stop attention whoring!" yelled Claude

"This was our moment to begin with..." Said Asena

"DO I FUCKIN' GAVE A SHIT? NO! WANT ME TO SPELL THAT OUT FOR YOU?! N-O-Y-O-U-P-I-E-C-E-S-O-F-S-H-I-T! NO YOU PIECES OF SHIT!" Ayane was screeching higher than ever , I nearly got deafened

*Chibi Time End xc*

A text suddenly came up on my phone. It was from Bitch-Slut

'You better not be going to the spa bitch!'

'No , We're going to the beach first' I put back

This is how I got her number...

 _*Flashback*_

We sat in the hot spring... all hot and bothered... because WE ; yes ; WE had to share a hot spring with the bitch squad! We all eyed each other up evilly.

"Urgh! Bitches! I'm not going to last another second until I smash that red and black haired whores face in!" yelled Ayane , clearly pissed

"Same for you! Glop head!" Yelled Mila

"Huh! The best you got bitch?" Smirked Ayane

"That's it SHUT UP!" Yelled Helena and I in unison. We both gasped that we finally agreed on something

"Okay , Helena I have a solution. Gimme your number." I said

"Why should I give it to _you?"_ Helena said putting emphasis on 'you'

"Because if we don't exchange numbers ; something like this could...no... definitely WILL happen again!" I said

"Hmmm...I see... smart plan Nerdy Mcgurdy ; Fine. Let's do it" She said

We exchanged numbers and that was that.

 _*End Of Flashback*_

'That's good! Dont Want U guys in our prsnl teritory.' she replied

'Thn u dnt come in ours' I texted back

and that was that.

Our limo kept going straight while theirs turned left ; to the spa.

...Some time later...

Most of us were sat on those chairs you get at the beach. The guys were surfing , they looked pretty hot too (The ones who were tanning other than me were Leifang , Hitomi and Momiji) , Phase 4 & Ayane were playing volleyball against Honoka , who said she wanted to practice a 2-on-1

"I don't find this fair..." said Phase 4

"Hehe...I have a solution to that!" chuckled Ayane , she then whistled a long whistle and then... A woman with wings appeared

"HEY , GIRLS! AYANE DID YOU INVITE ME TO PARTAAYY OR WHAT?" she yelled arrogantly

"No...No... Ayane... ANYBODY but her!" Yelled Phase 4

"Oh what Phasey? did you miss me and not want to see me again?" she asked

"Nyo! Shut up! And how does that make sense!? Sis , leave this to me!" said Ayane smugly

I guess the woman was the Nyotengu Leifang was talking about

"BITCH! PARTNER WITH HON!" yelled Ayane

"JEEZ , SLUT! I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW , GIRL!" Nyotengu yelled back

"Hehe... We'll win now right?" asked Honoka

"Yeah...I'ma pound Ayane to the ground!" chuckled Nyo

"We'll see about that..." said Ayane

"We won't lose so easily!" Said Phase 4 calmly

"OMFG!" Nyotengu yelled "Hon , Aya , Phasey! You girls are so lucky! Ayane has Eliot , Honoka has Dylan and Phasey has Asena , Asena looks hottest by the way! just look at him with that necklace and how wet he is ooohhh I bet Phasey gets wet just thinking about it."

"He's not my fucking boyfriend" Phase 4 muttered

but I had to admit... Eliot , Dylan and Asena had muscles just right and they weren't buffed out like the other guys were. But Ryu with small muscles... wouldn't suit him...

"Yeah... We are lucky , huh?" sighed Ayane and Honoka

"Heyyy! Who's my sexy Aya?" said Eliot hugging Ayane from behind

"Bitch please , we both know it's me!" bragged Aya

"Urgh...I'm too wet..." groaned Dylan

"I like you wet!" Honoka told him "Ummm... That sounded wrong..."

He just chuckled and put his hand on top of her head

"Hmmm" said Asena looking at Phase 4 then moving his hands to where her bikini was tied

"Huh?" Phase 4 jumped a bit looking behind her

"You shouldn't play too hard , I could tell that was getting Loose... but I suppose the Jaguar needs her playtime , though..." He murmured in her ear , He's not a bad guy... he's just a bit suggestive I suppose. They do look cute together though...Really cute in fact... I kinda joined Ayane and Leifang's 'Asase fan club'

Well this was a fun filled day!

...

Two days later...

...

"Come on Kasumi! We're gonna go soon! We're barely holding Ayane back from leaving!" yelled Honoka up to me

"Okay! I'll be a sec!" I yelled putting on the last piece of my costume

I was an elf , Like Phase 4 but hers was a bit more revealing than mine...

The school was hosting a Halloween party and we decided to attend. It was at the Loreli (We went their on a school trip once , stayed the night , It was awesome!) I heard it was done up for the Halloween party. It was supposed to be an apology for the school getting closed too... Meh who cares! As long as it's fun right? After all we chose costumes for it! So... The twinnies at the moment were me and P4 , Haya and Ryu and Possibly Asena and Dylan (I heard they were both going as hotass vampies , from Honoka and you could guess P4's reply... It was "Wonderful" full of uninterested sighing) I hope something good happens there though... It'd be good if Asena asks Phase 4 to go out with him and she says yes!

Anywho ; I finally finished putting my elf ears on and I went downstairs.

...

When I got down everyone was there. Even Asena and Dylan were here as well as Leifang and Jann-Lee (and those two take the most time)

"Twin number two has arrived!" yelled Honoka "You look terrific by the way Kas!"

I looked at everyone smiling "We going then?" I looked at everyone's outfits. Ryu and Hayate were demonic butlers , Honoka was a mad hatter , Ayane was some sort of sorceress , Phase 4 was in the black , revealing elf costume , Asena had a more revealing version of Dylan's costume , it pretty much showed his entire torso and bits of his boxers (He also had fake fangs on like Dylan too) and I have to admit out of all the guys , Ryu , Haya , Asena and Dyl were the hottest! Out of us girls it was Leifang , Hitomi , Phase 4 and Momiji (Her witch outfit is awesome!) they all looked amazing and Phase 4 was rocking that elf costune , especially as she now has black hair!

"Yeah... Let's go , bitches! Asena has a limo out front for us!" Yelled Ayane as she , Eliot , Honoka and Dylan exited then followed by Leifang and Jann-Lee , then Asena and Phase 4 and then so on so forth , Ryu and I were the last to leave as we locked up

...

After about an hour , we got there on time! Thank god for that! We all got out of the limo one by one and the last two to get out were Phase 4 and Asena.

With Phase 4 and Asena...

Asena got outside the limo and extended his hand and said

"Shall we my lady?" He asked her seductively

"Hmmm... Maybe... Maybe not..." she said nonchalantly

"Do I need to seduce her?" he asked in the same tone

"Hah" she scoffed reaching for his hand while putting one foot on the pavement before she... wacked his hand away "I don't like pushy people taking my hand... but maybe you could win me over at midnight" she got out the same time she said that

"Hehe... You'll love me then" he smirked at her while closing the door and following her to join us

Back with us...

Ayane , Leifang and Honoka who had been chanting "take his hand!" 50 million times looked mortified when she wacked his hand away

"So... We going in or what?" Asked Asena

"Le's get this party started!" yelled Zack running into the Lorelei

"NOOOO!" yelled Ayane , Leifang and Honoka at the same time "OUR ASASE FANFIC GOT RUINED!"

"Asase...?" pondered Phase 4 until she realised and saw Asena smirking at her dumbness of the subject "That's mine and Asena's name combined isn't it! You bitches! Get a life jeez!"

"Stop acting like a drama queen and let's get going!" said Asena dragging her by the arm while we followed behind

"They look good together..." I said sighing happily

"Yeah..." Hitomi agreed

"Don't go all gooey-eyed Tomi" said Hayate "Or else... I'll... Do something I'd regret doing in public..."

"I won't! You'll also get viewed as a perv if you did!" she teased

"Kasumi... stick with me... 'kay?" said Ryu

"Hai!" I replied smiling "But why?"

"There'll be loads of people there , that's why." He responded sternly

He's worried about me... That kind of makes me happy...

...

We got inside the Lorelei and , as we thought , it was bustling with students! To be honest I wouldn't be surprised to see the bitch squad...

"Asena! Onii-San!" yelled a girl who looked to be 14 running up to Asena and hugging him tightly after he let go of P4's arm "I was wondering if I'd see you here!"

She was a girl with fair skin and pinkish-purple hair tied into twin ponytails. She wore a pink devil outfit and high-heeled boots

"H-Hi sis...Howz ya?" said Asena

"Huh?" we all gasped

"Oh yeah , introductions... Everyone this is my little sister Mika!" He said

"Hi! I guess You're my brothers friends!" she said cutely before turning to Phase 4 "And you must be his girlfriend!"

"H-Huh?! His what?!" she yelled

"His girlfriend! You're the only girl he's EVER dragged along with him! He definitely likes you! Even if you aren't his girlfriend!" she giggled holding Phase 4's hands

"And here I thought he was a player..." she said akwardly

"Oh yeah he is but he doesn't hold hands with them or drag them if he's just playing them!" she squealed "He totally likes you!"

"Sure..." P4 replied

Leifang gasped "That's why he didn't move when they accidentally kissed!" she yelled

"They did!?" Mika squealed "O-oh Hey Dylan didn't see you there" she blushed a little when she saw him...Does she like him?!

"Oh...It's her..." Dylan said mortified hiding behind Honoka

"H-Hey! Why hide behind me?! It's not my problem!" she said puffing her cheeks out and moving to the left

"Yeah Dylan! Don't hide behind her! So... How ya dooooin'?" she asked Her face looked a little something like this... :3

"Good... I suppose..." He said , eyes wide and he wasn't moving an inch... He must be scared of her

"Hey sis how about we-" Asena said before getting cut off

"Awesome! Wanna spend some time with me?" she asked him staring

"Actually , I-" He started

"GREAT! Let's go!" she said grabbing his hand and speeding off.

"Asena...Get your Psycho sister back here now..." grumbled Ayane and Phase 4 in unison

"I can't... When it comes to Dylan she's off in her own little world..."

"Still... I'm not having Honoka Upse-" Ayane started

"Hold on , where is she?" Zack spoke up

...

With Honoka

...

"Haaahhh" Honoka sighed miserably while looking at her phone

It was 9 O'clock at night... They'd only just got here too

"May as well call a cab and go home..." she said. But there was another voice too

"Huh?! Honoka!? The hell you doing out here!?" yelled a voice she knew too well

"Marie?! What are you doing out here!?" Honoka yelled back

"I asked you first...So answer!" Marie yelled looking... oddly down... which , she never looks down

"Wait... don't tell me... we're... in the SAME PREDICAMENT!" Honoka yelled

"Huh?! How are WE in the same predicament?!" Marie Yelled

"Lemme guess..." Honoka started "...Your boyfriend got dragged away , right?"

"Oh...I guess we are then..." Marie replied

"Yeah... so who dragged Claude away?" Honoka asked

"Some Princess chick...Her boobs were way bigger than mine anyway..." Marie said looking down

"Yeah same... Asena's sister dragged Dylan away since he's known their family for ages...She's way more interesting than me anyway..." said Honoka

"sucks , huh?" Marie Rose started "Being all alone at a party? Where are your friends? Wouldn't you rather be with them than stuck with me?"

"I know... and I'd rather be here than there... Ayane's probably gonna bitch about him all night..." Honka sighed

"Meh... my cousin would do the same about Claude..." Marie agreed

Honoka looked at the time again. It was 9:20pm now. Just then she got a text message. From a number she only vaguely recognized

' _I never deleted your number Ya know... -Marie'_

 _'Neither did I... I just removed your name from the number...'_

 _'I'm sorry I did that all that time ago... I was forced too... My parents are bitches... They didn't like you because ypu were different... As in that hand different... They heard us...'_

Honoka could help but stare at the message while tears formed...It was never Marie's fault at all... It was her parents...

"I...I forgive you..." She said while wrapping ber arms around Marie hugging her "You're my best friend! I'd always forgive you if it's a misunderstanding and it's not your fault!" said started crying halfway through saying that

"H-Honoka... Don't cry or else... I'll cry too..." Marie said while tears drifted down her cheeks while she hugged Honoka back

"You've always been like my sister! So I pretty much love you like a sister!" Honoka cried harder

"I know! You've always been there to help me when I need help! I don't care about what my parents say! You're my best friend and the sister I never had!" Chocked Marie

They were both crying so much now they couldn't really talk anymore.

...

On the balcony

...

"Oh yeah He's Claude , the guy I was telling you about and , The future husband of , yours truly" said the princess

"Same here , He's called Dylan by the way!" said Mika happily

Dylan and Claude stood behind the two smiling akwardly

"What do we do?" whispered Claude

"Not sure...Leave?" Whispered Dylan

"Hey...What's going on down there?" asked tge princess

their eyes turned on to a familiar pink haired girl and a familiar blonde haired girl. The pink haired girl looked like she was supposed to be the mad hatter and the blonde girl Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

"You've always been like my sister! So I love you like a sister!" The pink one cried not noticing hiw loud she was while she was crying

"Honoka..." murmured Dylan

"You've always been there to help me when I need help! I don't care about what my parents say! You're my best friend and the sister I never had!" Said the blonde girl with ponytails

"Marie..." Claude mumbled

"Do you two know them? Or something?" asked the princess

"Oh! The pink haired one is one of your friends , right Dylan?" Asked Mika

"Those two are so sad..." said the princess

"Yeah... But I suppose it's okay , because of how underlingy they are!" Mika scoffed

"They also probably think they're princesses too! Hah! dumbass bitches! I coukd squash them both!" laughed the princess

"Yeah! Look at her! Her boobs are so tidgy you can't even see them! Oh! Oh! And hers are so big the look like freaking elephants tits! Hahaha!" laughed Mika

"Ohohohoho! You are so funny Mika!" said The princess while laughing and wiping her eyes

"Shut up..." Grumbled Dylan

"Huh? Did you say something Dylan?" Asked Mika

"I said Shut up goddamnit! Don't ever talk about Honoka that way again! No...Let me rephrase that... Don't EVER talk about my girlfriend like that! EVER! YA HEAR ME!?" Dylan yelled

"You two are unbelievable...Marie is much better than both of you! And I think Dylan thinks Honoka is better than the two of you! How much love Marie gives to me is twice as much as you could give me! You only want me for image but Marie wants me for who I am! And Honoka loves Dylan for who he is two! She doesn't care about looks just as much as Marie doesn't! Though Marie might not admit it... But still! If I were to leave Marie and leave her crying too , I'd kill myself!" Claude yelled at the princess mostly

"And I second that! Honoka means more to me than the world! So go grab those fake 'I love you' comments and shove 'em up your ass!" Yelled Dylan before the stormed off the balcony.

...

With Hon and Marie

...

"If I were to leave Marie and leave her crying too! I'd kill myself!" They heard Claude yell

"And I second that! Honoka means more to me than the world! So go grab those fake 'I love you' comments and shove 'em up your ass!" They heard Dylan Yell at them aswell

"T-They defended us..." said Honoka

"Yeah... They did... I can't believe he just said that... Claude never lets his feelings slip like that..." said Marie

"Same with Dylan... But... at least they said how they feel about us..." Honoka looked up at the balcony smiling

"Heh yeah" Marie started , but then turned to Honoka "But... this would've been mlre dramatic at a ball rather than a Halloween party , right?"

"Hmmm , yeah I guess... But still... It was nice to see them stick up for us..." Honoka replied

"Let's go find 'em 'Kay?" Said Marie joyfully

"'Kay!" Honoka replied gleefully

Marie grabbed Honoka's hand and ran to the door that lead to the stairs and they ran up. Only to bump into Dylan and Claude themselves. They stopped in surprise when they saw them but then jumped into their arms and hugged them.

"We heard what you said..." Started Marie "Thank you... Claude." She gave him a genuine smile , a smile she hadn't done in a long time

"No... Thank You , Marie..." He said and then kissed her

"Dylan... Thank you too! I love you! Even when you're lazy , I love everything about you" said Honoka

"Hehe... I knew you'd say that..." He started while closing the gap "You're my world and 3/4 of my heart" He whispered the last part before kissing her.

But this was broken by the sound of their phones buzzing at the same time.

"That's odd..." Said Honoka

"Yeah..." said Dylan

"What's this about?" asked Claude suspiciously

"Did we all get the same text?" asked Marie

"12 days left..." They all said in unison...

"12 days?! What does that mean?" Asked Marie

"Not sure , we better go ask the others!" said Dylan before grabbing Honoka's hand and speeding up the stairs , Claude did the same with Marie

...

With mine and Helena's teams

...

"Woah , Woah , Woah! Hold it! What do you mean we all got the same text message?" said Kokoro

"Bitch! Listen to logic! It says we have 12 days for something!" yelled Ayane

"Guys!" yelled Honoka bursting out the door with Dylan , Claude and Marie in tow "Did you get the 12 days message too?"

"Yeah... Also...That was sweet of you two... We heard it too" said Helena

"Yeah , we were gonna rip your heads off but we heard you defend them so..." Ayane said

"I wonder what this means" said Leifang

It hit me

"Guys! Where's Phase 4!?" I yelled

"Damn it... Come on!" yelled Asena

"Huh?! Why?!" yelled Rachel

"Trust me ; Phase 4 knows more about this than any of us!" he yelled

"I trust him..." I said and ran after him

"Yes... I do too..." said Helena running behind me. The others followed suit

...

Outside

...

"Where is she?" Asked Asena

"There!" pointed Momiji

...

"12 days , huh?...That's all we have left..." Phase 4 said while everyone eavesdropped on her , she then whistled

"I see..." said a familiar voice "We only have 12 days left to save humanity..." It was Nyotengu

"No..." started Phase 4 "It's 12 days... until the war for humanities survival begins... They need their memories back... fast"

"Well then... Why don't we contact the doc?" Asked Asena who had gone down there without us knowing

"Hah... I knew you remebered... But why? How?" Asked Phase 4

"When I saw you again... I started to remember crucial things about us. And so I enrolled at your school" He started , then hugging Phase 4 from behind "I wanted to remember the last crucial thing... How much I loved you..."

"Well... We can figure that out soon... But for now" She turned her head to look at us "They need to remember"

"Yes... I believe your right... And also Phasey... you need to remember that I'm only agreeing with you because you helped save Ayane from herself... Nothing more" Said Nyotengu then looking up at us , mainly Ayane.

"I'll help you with regaining their memories... because They're some of my greatest friends..." Now it was Asena's turn to look at us

We were suddenly blinded by a bright light which I remember... from that dream...

The light faded and we saw them in what looked like Super Hero/ Super Villain costumes

Asena's was Black with hints of grey and blue , it had a black skintight suit underneath as you could see from his unguarded forearm.

Phase 4's was what looked like a cyan/teal dress with a visor , a headset , stockings , foot armor and a dark teal ribbon on the front.

Nyotengu wore a black , white and red skintight suit with a bird-like mask on , she also had a mechanical black fan with reddish-purple liquid inside it and claws on her gloves.

"Time to visit the doc , people!" yelled Nyotengu

I had a feeling our lives were just going to get harder

 **Woo! Done!**

 **After what? Ages? Idk**

 **ごめなさい! This took ages to do! I wanted to fit so much in here but I've been busy... so... yeah**

 **Well...It's 03:00a.m now so I'ma publish this and get some sleep!**

 **Also *Party blower thing* It's the preparation of this fanfics Hiatus! Because I'm going to start doing the Super Hero story after the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	10. Hate doing these AN only chapters

**Hey guys,**

 **It's your writer girl; Sherry.**

 **Anyway, I haven't updated this in a while but I'm actually gonna be checking this through for spelling errors and stuff.**

 **Also publishing this on Wattpad too for those who prefer it there.**

 **Note: I hardly remember the story tbh xD**

 **I just remember that people loved Ayane. So...**

"Fucking end yourself you non-binary piece of shit whore! Update this now or you'll fucking die by my hair spray getting pounded into your face!"

 **Until then...?**


End file.
